Family Of Choice
by Nan119
Summary: Ficlets from Angstober prompts. Melinda May and Daisy as main content. Will include or mention other AOS characters. Also will have or mention Philinda. Focus on Mother and Daughter type bonding of May and Daisy. Semi Canon. Characters as i see them. Found family.
1. Chapter 1

Angstober Prompts

Daisy pressed her face into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. Her nightmare had left traces of terror in her mind and around her the edges of her memory the pictures her brain had conjured up still lingered. She knew she'd been screaming, and her covers were thrown to the floor while her pajamas clung to her body from the sweat. The pillow her face was shoved into was wet as well, from her tears which continued to fall.

Seconds later her door flew open and someone stood silently in the doorway. No, not someone. Daisy knew it was May standing there. Her S.O. Her teacher and mentor and the person she'd grown to love as a mother. Melinda. She'd been calling her that now for a few weeks. Testing it out occasionally when they were in private areas. Never around others though. Then she was careful to refer to her superior as May.

Daisy heard the door close and then felt the bed sink as the woman had gracefully and quietly moved across the room.

"What do you need Daisy?"

Daisy made an animal like sound and a moment later she was pulled up into Melinda's arms and held tightly. She resisted for only a few seconds and then melted into the women, curling up around her and sobbing on her shoulder. She felt Melinda's oversized T shirt getting wet as her tears puddled onto the woman that she had lambasted the fates over and over for not making her mother.

What seemed a lot longer than a few minutes later, Melinda had her doing her breathing and calming techniques as she slowly brought Daisy back to the present with her calm no nonsense voice and her tight grip around Daisy's shoulders. Daisy finally pulled back and dabbed her eyes with the tissues that Melinda shoved into her hand. Daisy stared at the floor till she felt a strong hand pull up her chin and her sad, red eyes met a pair of concerned and compassionate ones staring back.

"You want to talk.?"

Daisy shook her head.

"It could help."

"Just a dream. I don't even remember it."

"But it terrified you."

Daisy nodded.

"Tell me."

Daisy sighed as Melinda took her hands and nodded at her.

"She killed you."

"JiaYing?"

Daisy nodded again.

"Daisy I'm okay. I'm right here."

"I know. I can't lose you."

"You won't."

Daisy knew that Melinda couldn't promise that. She knew in their line of work that anyone could be gone in a flash. Hell, she didn't have enough toes and fingers to count how many times Melinda could have died this last year. But she wanted to hear it anyway.

"Promise?'

"As far as I have any say in it, yes, I promise. We aren't leaving you Daisy. And you are not going away."

Daisy smiled as she tightened her hands around Melinda's, knowing Melinda understood.

Melinda looked at the blankets on the floor and Daisy's disheveled bed. Then she looked at the clothing sticking against Daisy's skin. "Change." It was an order. She pulled away from Daisy and stripped the bed of the sweat filled sheets, going to Daisy's closet, finding new sheets, and remaking her bed. By the time she finished, Daisy had changed into another set of pajamas, PowerPuff ones that Melinda had bought her as a joke last Christmas. Daisy had absolutely loved them. She would dance around in them on those few lazy and uneventful mornings they had when Phil would make breakfast for the team.

Daisy grinned as she saw Melinda notice her pajama choice. Melinda motioned for her to get into bed. Daisy hesitated.

"I'll stay."

Daisy wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or relieved that Melinda was reading her mind. She decided to play it off as not caring either way. "If you want."

"Well you might shake more than a few pictures off the wall next time."

Daisy stopped and looked at her. "I did not."

Melinda gave a slight smile. "You only woke up the people in this wing on the base. I sent them all back to bed."

"Shit. Now they will give me that pity look tomorrow."

"You want me to beat them all up for you?"

Daisy grinned. "Maybe just Hunter. He's annoying anyway."

Melinda nodded in agreement. "Come on. It's late."

Daisy crawled into bed and moved to the left side. She stared at the ceiling as Melinda slowly got into the bed next to her after switching off the light. Both lay in the dark quiet and still.

After a few minutes, Daisy spoke. "I can't do this anymore."

Melinda rolled over and looked at Daisy. "You need to be a bit more specific."

"I keep losing people I love. I just can't do it anymore. Maybe I can just stop caring about people and it won't hurt so much."

"I tried that. It didn't work remember?'

"How do you stop it Melinda. How do you stop the pain?"

"You'll be the first to know once I figure that out."

Daisy reached over and put her hand in Melinda's. "It never gets easier, does it?"

"Harder actually. But you and Phil have taught me that in the end it's worth it. Sometimes we just need to remember that it's worth it."

Daisy rolled over into Melinda's side and threw her arm across her stomach laying her head on her shoulder. Melinda Put her right arm around the girl who had become more than a student to her, and softly stroked her face with her other hand.

"Shuìjiào wǒ de xiǎo nǚhái."

"Wǒ ài nǐ māmā."


	2. Chapter 2

Before.

"You said you loved me."

"I did Daisy. You know I do."

"Then let me go Melinda. I can't be here anymore. I can't stay. Not after what I've done. Not after what he did for me. If you really love me – you'd let me go. Please get out of my way."

"And how am I supposed to just let you walk out that door? Let you drown in waves of grief and guilt. I can't do it."

"Coulson let you go Melinda."

"That was different."

'How? How was it different? You left the field so you couldn't hurt people anymore. You left cause what you had to do changed you. I'm changed too, Melinda. I am not the same person who walked onto the bus so long ago. I'll never be that person again."

"No one expects you to be the same person Daisy. But we still love you. We still want you to stay." She paused and then grabbed Daisy's shoulders. "I want you to stay. You make me a better person Daisy."

Daisy shrugged away from her and shook her head." What I did was unforgivable. I hurt the people I care about the most in this world. If I stay here, I would put you all in danger, and could hurt you all again. I can't live with that. I can't live with taking the chance of hurting you. Why can't you see? Why can't you understand that I couldn't live with that?"

"Please Daisy. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Don't run. Don't hide from the people who love you. Please."

"I can't sign the Accords, Melinda. I just can't. I won't. That would put you guys in more danger. You can't harbor an inhuman criminal. That's what I'll be. I won't let anyone sacrifice for me again."

"Daisy you don't have only that choice. You can walk away from this. Quit Shield and just not use your powers. Retire."

"I'd still be monitored. I'd still have them watching my every move. You know I can't live like that. I won't. I won't cheapen Lincoln's sacrifice for me by caving into everything I am against."

"Daisy, you know that they'll hunt you down. That we will have to try to find you."

"Why can't you understand that I need to leave Melinda? Why are you making this so much harder for me?"

"I never said I didn't understand why you feel you need to leave. I just don't know how I can stand not knowing you are safe. I don't want to lose you. No parent wants to lose their kid, Daisy."

"I don't deserve that. You deserve a better kid than me. Remember that statement that everywhere I go – death follows. Well I don't want you to be a part of that. Like Lincoln was." Daisy moved away from Melinda, slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the door."

"I could stop you. I know you won't use you powers on me ever again. I could stop you."

Daisy turned around and gave her a weak smile. "But you won't. The others will be mad at me for leaving. Just tell them I couldn't stay. Thank you, Melinda." And with that she turned and walked out the hanger door. Melinda stood and watched, fighting every fiber in her being from chasing after her kid.

After

Daisy sat in the quinjet by herself. Robbie had gone off to sulk and feel guilty somewhere else leaving her alone. She heard a noise on the ramp and looked to see who was coming.

"If you're looking for Robbie, he's off hating himself somewhere else."

Melinda made it up the ramp and leaned back against the wall just staring at her, saying nothing. That unnerved Daisy more than a chewing out would have.

"Aren't you gonna yell more about what happened?"

Melinda continued to just stare at her.

"My arm's fine." Daisy tried to deflect, which finally had Melinda talking.

"I didn't ask." She paused and moved forward a few steps. "I know what you're doing. Trying to distance yourself from everyone else so they don't drown in your wake. I invented that move. It doesn't work. Not now and not ever. I tried to tell you that when you left but you were not having it. You were too full of guilt and shame to hear me."

Daisy's face betrayed her emotions as she held back tears.

"Phil found me in that cubicle and wouldn't give up on me. He never gave up. He would come by to see me at least once a month after Bahrain. He was the only one who did from my old life. He wouldn't let me push him away. I won't let you push me away. I won't give up on you."

"I never wanted that."

"Nuh uh. Nope. You don't get to choose who cares about you" Melinda paused and looked to the front of the quinjet. Lincoln wouldn't want you killing yourself over what happened."

Daisy's breath caught and she felt the tears building up. "I wasn't...

"Don't you dare bullshit me Daisy. You think I didn't feel that way? After Bahrain? The only thing that stopped me from going back to the field and letting someone take me out, was my own fear that I'd take an innocent with me. The prison had none of those, did it? You're drowning Daisy and you won't even try to swim to the boat. Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch your kid go through that when she won't let you help her?"

"I told you, you deserve better. That you needed to just let me go before I hurt you too."

"Something else you said to me stuck far more than that has Daisy. It's why you need to put on that life preserver and swim to the boat. Do you remember when you said it? I do. I remember the day, the exact moment you gave me a sense of renewed purpose and reminded me that I was worthy of being a mother to you.' She paused and emphasized her next words. "You said you loved me."


	3. Chapter 3

"You left. You left us Daisy cause you wouldn't let us help you."

"I left Fitz cause I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I couldn't; stay. I couldn't be reminded - I couldn't bear to be reminded of what I'd done. Of the person I was."

"Well that's ridiculous. You weren't in control. You were brainwashed by the sway."

"I knew what I was doing. I didn't stop myself from doing those things Fitz."

"No Daisy, Hive made you do those things. He controlled you. You should have stayed and let us help you, you shouldn't have run away. Even now you aren't fully here. You have one foot in the door and one foot out."

"That's cause I'm not staying. As soon as we solve this case and wrap it up, I'm leaving. The Watchdogs need to be brought down. Someone needs to watch out for the Inhumans. Shield certainly isn't doing a great job at it."

"So that's it then. Your just gonna abandon us. Your family. As though none of it mattered. Did you even really care about any of us Daisy?"

"Of course I did Fitz. That's partly why I have to leave."

"May died. Did you know that? May got infected by that ghost thing and she died and Simmons and Radcliff brought her back. What if they wouldn't have. She could have died. You would have never seen her again. Does she mean so little to you too?"

Daisy's face turned white and her heart raced. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact, the fact that May could have died, and you weren't here Daisy. Do you have any idea ho much pain she was in these last months not knowing if you were dead or alive, not knowing how you were doing. You could have at least sent a message or two to let her know how you were. You're a damn hacker Daisy. You could have stayed under the radar. How selfish is that? How could you not at least care about May – after everything she's done for you. What you meant to each other. At least what you meant to her. I have no idea what she means to you – apparently nothing like the rest of us."

"She didn't mention anything."

"Of course not. She's still protecting you. Even when you don't deserve it. When you go about acting like some lost waif who needs to distance herself from the family who loves her for some nonsensical idea of protecting us. No Daisy, you are protecting you. Back to your loner Rising Tide days. Insulating yourself against the pain."

"That's not fair Fitz. I needed to figure things out. I couldn't be here. I wasn't signing the Accords."

"Oh poppycock. That's just an excuse. Some thing terrible happened and you left. You walked away from us. From me. From your family. You know you're like a sister to me. Best friends too. You walked away." Fitz was now shouting. "I didn't walk away from you when you changed. I stayed when you needed someone on your side. Someone in your corner."

"I know."

"Why didn't you just let us help you Daisy?"

"I didn't want to be helped Fitz." She fought back the tears. "I wanted to pay for what I'd

done. Pay for my mistakes. I should have been the one to go up in that quinjet Fitz. That was supposed to be me. I accepted that. I was good with that if it meant saving my family. It would have made things right, you know."

"Yeah but you still should have let us help you. You know May ran interference for you when she could. She did what she could here to continue to protect you. Once in awhile she'd ask for my help with tech stuff. I think she's known where you were nearly the entire time."

This news took Daisy by surprise. "So she's okay though. I mean she looked fine when she reamed my ass about what I did at the prison. I should have noticed how weird and protective Coulson was being with her during the mission. "

"Yeah they've grown a lot closer. Since you've been gone."

Daisy put her hand on Fitz's shoulder. "I know you're mad at me. That's not what I wanted. I just – I'm not sure I belong here anymore. Okay?"

"I got to go work on this. Trying to track down Eli. At least say bye this time, 'kay?"

"I will. Do you know where May is?"

"Last I saw she and Coulson were talking to Robbie in the cargo bay."

Daisy hesitated a few seconds and then walked into the cargo bay. "Hey May, you have some time, I'd like to talk to you?"

Melinda turned away from Coulson and Robbie and walked toward Daisy. "Make it quick. I'm taking the quinjet and heading back to the base. We might have a lead on Eli, and I'm taking a team out to investigate after I brief Mace on the prison mission."

"I could come with you."

May shook her head. "Are you forgetting that you are wanted? By everyone. Everywhere."

Daisy managed to look a little sheepish. "Yeah I guess."

"Plus Reyes there is worried about his brother. You met him and he knows you. You need to go pick him up. Keep him safe here."

"You think Lucy Bauer will try to get to him to use him to make Eli do what she wants."

"Robbie does. Seems Eli and he and his brother are really close. Bauer would know that."

"Okay." She stopped as they got to the quinjet ramp. "So Fitz said a funny thing earlier. He said you died. He was exaggerating right?"

Melinda sighed. "Radcliff and Simmons killed me. That ghost possession thing was killing me. They decided killing me and shutting down my brain would reroute it past the infection. Then they brought me back. It worked. "

"You could have died." The horror on Daisy's face made Melinda pause.

"Daisy. I could die anytime. On any mission. It's part of the job. You know that."

"I wasn't here to help. I couldn't protect you."

"Right. Now maybe you know how I've been feeling since you left all those months ago." She paused and then looked Daisy in the eye. "You weren't here when I needed you the most."

"I'm sorry." Daisy hung her head."

"Not to protect me Daisy. I didn't need you to save me Daisy. I needed you after I woke up. I needed to know you were okay. I died and came back and I needed you to talk with me about that. I needed you to be here. I needed to tell you how much I love you. Dying tends to remind us that we need to keep the people we love close to us. To remind us of what we have to live for. Who we have to live for. " Melinda smiled and squeezed Daisy's shoulder. "I have to get back and brief Mace. Well lie to Mace. I need to leave out a lot of things in the report. Like your name and Reyes."

Daisy reached over and pulled Melinda into a hug. She squeezed tight and felt Melinda's arms squeeze back just as tightly. "I should have been here. I'm sorry." She pulled away and watched Melinda walk up the ramp of the quinjet.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye opened the bag of Doritos and ate a few chips. She took another bite of the PB&J sandwich that Fitz had made for her. He'd brought up the bag of food and knocked on the door yelling for her to eat. After he'd gone, she'd opened the door and grabbed it. She was pretty hungry. It had been a while since she had eaten anything. He'd included PB&J sandwiches, a bag of Doritos, a couple pieces of cheese, pudding cups, along with some baby carrots, and two apples, a pear and a banana. He also had included a couple bottles of water and cans of soda.

It had been around three hours since she had woken up and had walked to the kitchen looking for May or Coulson. Instead, she'd overheard her teammates arguing about what to do with her. After they'd seen her standing there, and they knew she'd heard them, she left to gather a bag from her room and go stay on the bus in the containment unit. The only one who'd bothered to try to find her had been Fitz and she'd shut him down. She was a bundle of nerves and didn't trust herself to not accidently hurt him with her powers. She knew he meant well, and eventually wanted to thank him for sticking up for her, and for bringing her the food.

Skye heard a noise at the door. She yelled out. "Fitz I'm eating a sandwich. Thanks for the food. But I need to be alone, okay."

The door opened. Skye was about to yell at Fitz again when she saw it wasn't him. Melinda entered the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on the door and just gazed at Skye. Skye put the bag of Doritos in the large bag of food and dropped the bag on the floor next to the bunk. She grabbed a water and sat back on the bunk taking a long swig of the water. Since all the time training with May after she became her S.O., Skye had begun to be able to read May with her facial expressions and her body language. She was still a woman of few words but would talk when necessary and would always be honest with her. They had many comfortable silences during Tai Chi but this quiet was not in the least bit comfortable. The minutes dragged on and Skye started squirming and continued to take sips of water, not daring to look at her teacher.

Five more minutes in May broke the silence. "You don't trust me."

That threw off Skye, since she was expecting anger and chastisement. The simple statement from May had Skye stuttering. "What? No-no. That's – that's just - not – not true. I do trust – I trust you. It's me. I didn't..."

"When I started training you, I made you two promises Skye. One, that I would never lie to you. I told you I might keep information from you for your sake or to compartmentalize what you didn't need to know but that I wouldn't outright lie to you."

"I didn't lie May – I just..."

Melinda held her hand up for silence. "The other was that you could always trust me. Even if you didn't understand what I was doing, that it would always be to protect you and that my intentions would always be clear – that I was always on your side."

Skye looked at her sneakers and fidgeted. She waited. Obviously May didn't want to hear any excuses.

"Did I misunderstand you or didn't you also promise the same to me?"

It was the bunk she was sitting on that started shaking first. Then Melinda clearly felt the floor start to shake as she looked down and then quickly looked back to see Skye's shoulders shaking as she brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and buried her face. The shaking coincided with Skye's shaking body and for a few seconds what was happening froze her. It was Skye's sobs that has her taking several long steps to reach the bunk. She sat on the edge of it and put her hand on Skye's shoulder. "Hey, hey – stop Skye. Look at me. You need to stop. You need to control this."

Skye slapped her hand away, scrambling away from her, and looked up screaming, "Get out! I could hurt you. Get out!" Tears rolled down her face and her body shook even harder as did the bunk they were sitting on. The vibrations moved around the room shaking the small desk and chair as well. In her haste to get away from Melinda, Skye slipped off the bunk to the side and she crawled to the corner of the room, curling into a tight ball, still sobbing and shaking.

Melinda followed and knelt down next the Skye. She talked to her in a slow soft voice." Just take a breath Skye. Focus on that. Just one breath"

Skye shook her head. "Please just go. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Look at me Skye. Take a long breath and let it out slowly. With me on one. Come on. "One, breathe in. Two hold it to three, and four let it out. And again. Just listen to my voice. One, two, three, four." Melinda kept repeating that until she saw Skye's body stop shaking. She reached over and touched Skye's arm and rubbed up and down, reassuring her she was there and not going anywhere.

Skye felt the shaking subside and feeling May touching her arms, comforting her, she looked up at her. Melinda was calm and had a passive look mixed with concern as their eyes met.

"How are you not terrified?"

Melinda smiled and patted Skye on the arm. "You're hardly terrifying Skye." Skye's incredulous look made Melinda laugh. "Okay, maybe a little terrifying. But look, the room isn't shaking anymore. You stopped it."

"Well I'm terrified. I could have hurt you. Why didn't you just go?"

Melinda raised her eyebrows at her and frowned.

"What? No, I mean it. You shouldn't put yourself in danger for me. I could really hurt you."

"You won't."

"I can't control it Melinda. I can't stop it. Promise me that you won't let it get that bad like it did."

"You mean when you shot yourself?"

"I knew it you carried an icer on base. I just didn't want you to get hurt. She would have hurt you getting to me."

"So you want me to shoot you?"

"If you have to. You have to promise that, okay?"

"You want to talk about terrified Skye? I was terrified when I saw you do that and slump over. For a few seconds I wasn't sure if I had an icer or a gun. I can't shoot you Skye. I won't shoot you. Icer or not. We'll find a better way."

"How? You have to see this my way. I can't make it stop. Every time I get upset or scared it just starts."

"You stopped it just now Skye. We'll find a way to help you control this. To channel it and keep it in. I'll help you."

"You guys aren't sending me away?"

Melinda sighed and gave Skye a frustrated look. "At some point Skye you need to fully trust us, trust me. No, we aren't sending you away. We are going to help you with this. You are an important part of this team."

"Yeah?"

"Honestly I don't know what we'd do without you."

Skye gave her a small grin. "You'd probably have less stress."

Melinda grinned back. "Probably, but how boring would that be? I'm going to text Phil to make you dinner. How's Mac and Cheese sound?"


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt - Maybe it's too late.

Daisy watched as Melinda stared in aghast at Coulson as he stood in the kitchen having just thrown a cup of flour on her. Daisy laughed and was immediately given a dirty look from her S.O. Coulson looked over at her and seemed to be in shock as his gaze moved back to take in Melinda.

"Oh. Hey Melinda. I so didn't mean that. It kind of just happened."

Melinda shook her head as flour flew from her hair and face, her expression what one might call dangerous. "It kind of just happened," she squeaked out, her voice rising several octaves higher than Daisy ever had heard.

The three were making dinner for the team, Daisy's idea. Of course, Phil was doing most of the cooking, making fried chicken while Melinda was cutting vegetables for the salad and Daisy had cleaned the sweet and white potatoes and was baking them in the oven.

"Well you weren't supposed to be there Mel. I was aiming for the trash and you got in the way."

"I got in the way?" Her voice was indignant. "I've been standing here for twenty -five minutes Phil." She continued to shake out flour from her hair and face.

Phil walked over and brushed some of the wayward flour from her hair and then his fingers lingered over her face as he wiped off few smudges that had caked onto her nose and chin.

Daisy watched as her two favorite people flirted with that thing they do with their eyes. She's called it eye sex a few times when talking with Jemma and Fitz. Fitz immediately turns red and gets flustered whenever Daisy talks about May and Coulson that way. Jemma usually agrees with her. "So maybe you two should get a room?"

Phil pulled his hand away and jumped back while Melinda scowled at Daisy.

"What? It's obvious. Least it is to everyone but you two apparently." Both ignored her comment.

"I'm – I'm – I'm gonna check the chicken."

"I need to put on a new top. Daisy cut up the cucumbers. Everything else is done. I'll be back in a few."

Daisy shook her head in frustration. These two were hopeless. It was obvious they cared deeply for each other, and lately Daisy had noticed a shift in their relationship. They were closer and seemed more intimate their touches and words. She started cutting the cucumbers and watched Coulson as he stuck the cheese biscuits into the over to bake.

"What are you doing AC?"

He looked over at her. "Um... making the biscuits. Everyone will be here in a few minutes. The chicken's about done, the potatoes are done and you're finishing up with the salad."

She rolled her eyes at him. "No AC. I mean what are you doing? You know with Melinda?"

"What do you mean? Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

"Well obviously. But why not? I mean you should, is all I'm saying."

Phil busied himself with getting the food plated and told Daisy to set the table.

"That was fantastic Sir." Fitz leaned back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face.

Jemma chimed in. "Yes, particularly dessert."

"Well you can thank May for that."

"Six confused and somewhat worried faces looked at him."

Bobbi was the brave one who spoke up. "May made the dessert?"

Six sets of eyes swiveled to watch May's response.

"No. I just suggested he make it."

"Ah that makes sense."

"Yeah good."

"I was a bit worried there for a second."

"Who else was thinking food poisoning?"

"She's not that bad Daisy."

"She burnt my grilled cheese Jems."

"Hey!" Melinda was gazing at them all with her death stare.

The others all look chastised, Phil grinned, and Daisy just laughed while she shook her head.

Mack spoke up then. "Have you ever considered learning how to cook May. I mean I could teach you."

Phil guffawed as Melinda threw both a glare and her napkin at him.

"I've heard from reliable sources that Melinda nearly burned down her dorm room once. And her house."

At the last comment, Melinda shot Daisy a dirty look and spoke up. "You know I can take you out, right?"

"Oh please. I'm not scared of you. Anyways, your mom told me. She won't let you in the kitchen either. She said I show promise though. And hey I didn't burn the potatoes, did I?"

"But Daisy, last time you tried to bake cookies you set off every alarm on the base," Jemma chimed in.

"Yeah it wasn't pretty." Fitz nodded slowly.

"Well like mother, like daughter."

Everyone got extremely quiet at Hunter's comment. Phil held his breathe as he looked over at Melinda. She was frozen in place and looking at Daisy. Daisy's small laugh didn't fully cover over the apprehension on her face.

After a few beats, Melinda shrugged. "Too bad she doesn't mind her own business like I do instead. That would be something to celebrate."

Phil laughed and nodded. "It sure would be quieter round here."

"Without a doubt." Melinda smirked at Daisy.

Daisy grinned back and the rest of the table stared at May who seemed oblivious to them.

Later Melinda and Phil were cleaning up while the others were playing a rousing game of monopoly.

Phil bumped shoulders with Melinda and spoke softly. "You know she adores you Mel. You are the only mother she's ever had."

"She had JiaYing, Phil." 

"Yeah whoopie. Are you forgetting that JiaYing tried to kill her."

"Of course not. I spent days in the med bay waiting for her to recover from that."

'Which is exactly what a mom would do. You can see she's okay with it. Why aren't you?"

"She's not a child anymore Phil. She's a grown woman. Maybe it's too late."

"Oh please. It's never too late to be family. To be a mom. She already thinks of you as hers. Tell me you don't see her as your daughter."

"Don't you mean our daughter?"

"Sure. Ours. She's ours as much as any kid can be. She takes after you more though."

Melinda rolled her eyes at him. "She sure has your terrible sense of humor. And your nosiness."

"Hey."

"And your geekiness. "Look at her. She's cheating so she can win at monopoly"

"That's on you. You taught her how to be sneaky and you never like to lose."

"She's pretty good. No one's caught on yet."

"Who do you think will..."

Melinda giggled as Jemma's indignant cry rang from the other room. "Daisy!

Phil leaned over and kissed her. "I love that you giggle again. And laugh. And that face, right there, that softness, I missed it." He traced his fingers gently over her face. "Daisy helped do that, and I will forever be grateful."

Melinda grabbed his collar and kissed him, pulled him flush to her body and slipping her leg around his. Maybe it was too late to have a kid, too late to have that traditional family but she did have Phil and she had Daisy and yes in every way that mattered Daisy was hers.

"Oh my God."

Melinda pulled away and looked at her daughter's face and giggled again. "Yeah about that eye sex thing. Very real. But not nearly as good as the real sex." She laughed loudly as Daisy's eyes grew very large and her face turned red." Hope we didn't wake you up the other night."

"I think you just traumatized our daughter Mel." Melinda just laughed harder as they watched Daisy run out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt - "Why Are you Leaving?"

"So you look better Skye. Jemma said you can leave Med bay in a couple more days."

"Yeah she told me. Maybe even tomorrow. Will be nice to get out of here."

"Well do what she says and follow the instructions. For example, right now. Why are you trying to get out of bed?"

"I'm allowed to go pee Melinda. The bathroom's right there."

"Yes, but only with help. You're not supposed to walk without help and especially not get out of bed without someone in the room."

Melinda put her hand out and after a beat, Skye took it reluctantly. She helped Skye walk the eight feet or so to the small bathroom.

At the door Skye looked at her. "I can pee by myself."

Melinda grinned and nodded. "I'll wait right here." Skye huffed and moved into the bathroom and closed the door. Melinda's smile grew bigger as she heard Skye muttering to herself about privacy and ridiculous rules and being smothered with care. After a few minutes, Skye opened the door and glared at Melinda.

"You know I'm okay. I can walk back by myself."

Melinda backed a few steps away but still hovered close. "Okay. I'll just stay close. In case."

That earned her a bigger glare and another huff. Skye turned around and took two steps and started wavering as her too fast movement caused her to become unbalanced. She teetered and felt her legs going out from under her, and then she was being held upright by strong arms as a gentle voice spoke. "Easy Skye. I've got you. Just take it slower, okay?"

Skye nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing Melinda's arm wrapped around her waist, and she moved much slower, allowing Melinda to help her, back to the bed. She sat down and maneuvered onto the bed, as Melinda pulled her blankets over her.

"I hate this." Skye's voice was soft and low.

"I know. I would too. But it is what it is."

"It sucks balls."

Melinda laughed. "No really Skye. You need to tell me how you really feel."

Skye grinned a bit. "I hate feeling this helpless. This weak."

"You need to let your body heal. You were hurt badly."

"Yeah. How's AC?"

"About as ornery as you. A pain in everyone's ass. He wants to go back to work. He threatened to fire everyone if they didn't let him."

Skye laughed. "I bet he did. Did you set him straight?"

"I did. He's mad at me now. Just like you."

"I'm not mad. I'm annoyed. How's Bobbi?"

"Past the critical stage. But her injuries were very serious. She has a long recovery road ahead."

"That's good she's better. How's Hunter doing?"

"He hasn't left her side."

Skye looked pensive and then looked away from May fidgeting. After a few seconds she spoke. "How's Cal?"

"He's okay. He's locked in Vault D. His choice. I've been updating him on your condition. I can bring him up if you want to see him. He's been quite docile and cooperative."

Skye shook her head. "Not yet. I need time."

"Okay. Hey I know what happened was..."

Skye shook her head. "I can't yet. Please."

Melinda nodded. What happened was tragic, horrific, and Skye would eventually have to face it. Or she would drown in the consequences. And Melinda was not going to allow that to happen. But today was not the day to push.

"So I've asked Jemma and Fitz and Mack to help you out when you need it. Just call for one of them on your cell. Text or call. Jemma is going to check in every couple of hours, and in between she has her tech folks checking on you too."

"Huh? Why? You are always here. Well not always but close enough. Are you going somewhere? Why are you leaving?"

"I have to go talk to some people. We need agents. Good temporary agents to fill in while you, Phil and Bobbi heal. And Hunter has made it clear he's not leaving Bobbi right now to go on missions. That has us down four good agents Skye. We need help."

"Or you can just not go on missions." Skye's worry was palpable.

"Not an option. You know that. The world isn't going to stand still, and the bad guys are not going to wait till you all recover. We have a lot to do. I'm already thin with sending agents to Afterlife to help Lincoln with clean up, and indexing."

"So who are you recruiting? I mean where would you even go to get more agents?"

"Some old friends. They owe me. And Phil."

"You do realize you sound mysterious here Melinda?"

Melinda grinned and shrugged. "I want to wait till I actually get them to agree to help. You'll be the first to know if I succeed. I really need to go. My team should be ready and waiting on the quinjet. I'll be back early tomorrow. You need to listen to Jemma and follow instructions, okay?"

Skye nodded but frowned. "Be careful."

"It's not dangerous Skye. They are friends. I just hope they are free for a while to help out."

"Where are you going?"

"New York."


	7. Chapter 7

Prompt – Give Me Another Chance.

"I win."

"Let's play again."

"Phil I've beaten you four time in a row. Face it. I'm a better at Call of Duty than you are. It's in my blood. It's what I do. I am a trained specialist."

"Oh please. That has nothing to do with this game. It's my hand. I'm still getting used to it."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Please. Your hand is enhanced. If anything, it should give you an advantage. Besides it's really late. We need to get some sleep."

"It's only two in the morning. And I'm still wired. Besides I slept like nearly two weeks since it's all you let me do."

"That was over 2 months ago Phil."

"Oh come on. Give me another chance. I want to win damnit."

She laughed at his forlorn face. "You're such a nerd."

"Your nerd."

"My nerd." She nodded in agreement. "Okay just one more game. Maybe with practice you can at least not lose to Daisy so badly."

"Hey, I beat Daisy."

No Phil. She let you win. To boost your confidence. I can't even beat her most of the time."

"Well it's her powers. It's unfair really."

"Phil. She doesn't use her powers playing video games. It's her damn hacking skills, is what it is."

"Or maybe she's just quicker than us cause we're old."

"Hey. Speak for yourself."

"Um Mel. You are going to be fifty years old in less than two weeks. That's pretty old."

"Shut up. Still younger than you. Just start the damn game before I change my mind."

The two sat close together on the coach playing the game for a little while. Melinda moved closer to Phil and put her leg over his. Soon she was paying no attention to the game as she nuzzled his neck and jawline.

"Hey that's cheating."

"Yeah. Is it?"

Her voice was suggestive as hell. Phil looked at her lips and forget about the game bringing his head down to press his own lips to hers. The two controllers fell to the ground as the game played on without them. Phil pulled back for air and took in the love of his life. Her smile was beguiling as her eyes invited more. He obliged. They kissed more passionately as Melinda curled into his body stroking the back of his neck lightly. He shivered as she unbuttoned his shirt and her nails traced over his flesh down to his thighs. He pulled away from her lips and nuzzled her neck as his hands found her breasts and he felt himself get...

"Oh My God."

"Shit." Phil scrambled away from Melinda fumbling to button his shirt.

Melinda giggled as she pointed to the front of Phil's pants. "You might want to um..."

"Fuck." Phil turned redder.

"Yeah that would solve it for sure."

Phil gave Melinda a surprised look while Daisy pretended to vomit.

"Ewe... and I mean that from the bottom of my soul. You guys are too old to be acting like lovesick teens at the prom. We sit on that couch. Well I mean I used to sit on that couch. God you're like rabbits. I swear no one should have to see that. I need brain bleach. Where is the damn brain bleach?" Daisy had walked away and into the kitchen slamming open doors. "Ah. Whiskey. That'll do."

"Daisy put the whiskey back. What are you doing up anyway? It's late."

"Says the lady having sex on the couch with her boss at two a.m."

"Oh please. You're being over dramatic."

"Really. Over dramatic. This is like the tenth time I've had this unfortunate experience just this week alone."

"See over dramatic. It hasn't been ten. Five at the most." Melinda laughed.

"Seriously, I have seen way too much of both of you, _together_, and you owe me for this"

Melinda's laugh grew louder.

"I am serious May, being subjected over and over to watching your parents make out can cause major psychological issues."

"You win Daisy. The Oscar for most over dramatic performance goes to..."

Daisy slammed her hand on the counter still refusing to look at them. "Yeah well, two can play this game you know – Lincoln and me were in your office, your office AC, on your desk the other day and..."

"Oh Daisy the couch in his office is more comfortable. The desk is too hard."

"Ewe... Melinda! "Daisy moved into the room, her scandalized face causing even Phil to laugh. "It's like all the furniture is now tarnished. Everywhere."

"Hmmm...your room is safe. So far."

Daisy stuck her tongue out at Melinda and gave them both a dirty look. "Seriously, you guys need to get your own place or something. It's traumatizing. And not just for me. You guys almost broke Fitz last week." With that she walked out of the room still mumbling to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Prompt – "I Love You."

Daisy was working comms from the quin jet. Mack and Fitz were also onboard helping to run the op. Coulson and May were inside the warehouse looking for intel. It was one of those old Hydra bases that Centipede had used and everything was filed the old-fashioned way. Which reminded Daisy of the time so long ago when May and Coulson went under cover as science nerds when they were chasing down Garret and Ward. It was just an intel op, as no sign of the enemy had been seen the entire week that they had monitored the building. They had been doing ops like this for awhile now. Daisy would find the building on her computer, then she would hack in and try to find out everything about the building, then they would set up surveillance and then go in and look for files and other intel. So far, of the eight buildings Daisy had found, three had garnered pretty good info and one had even led them to Hydra finances which they had shut down. This building though was in Oklahoma, near Tulsa and odds of getting anything of value were slim. May's voice on comms shook Daisy from her thoughts.

"It looks clear. Fitz are you sure there is only one entrance to this place?"

"Yeah positive. I ran scans around the whole building and the surveillance team only found the double door you guys are in front of."

Mack chimed in." Yeah I'm looking at the cams footage now and only that one entrance May."

"Okay. We are going in."

"Be careful guys. I'm here if you need backup." Daisy was already fretting since she didn't like being stuck running backend. But she was still recovering from a gunshot wound to her leg, and Simmons said it was best for her to not be on missions. The only reason she was even allowed to run back up was her puppy dog eyed plea to Coulson saying she had to do something.

"You stay put Daisy. You still have a limp and you could open that wound again."

Coulson laughed. "You know how mom-like you just sounded?"

"You know we are still on comms?" Melinda glared at Phil.

Daisy grinned and Mack rolled his eyes.

Fitz removed his comm and simply said to them both. 'I don't know why they don't just bang and get it over with."

This made Daisy gasp out loud and made Mack roll his eyes again.

Melinda heard Daisy's gasp and quickly responded. "Daisy are you okay. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Fitz just tripped."

"See. Total mom voice."

"Phillip." Her tone was full of warning. "We are going in. Comms silence till we make sure it's all clear. Copy?"

"Copy that." Daisy replied. Her heart was beating faster as she thought about what Coulson was saying. Yeah sure, she knew May cared about her. May was her S.O. and that meant the two had gotten closer over the last year. Even before she got her power after going through terra-genesis. Even after May had stood in front of her as an Asgardian threatened. Daisy swallowed. That image was ingrained in her brain. May grabbing her arm and taking her to the Vault room and standing in front of her. She always knew the team cared but that? That was something else. Over the last few months May had been opening up more at training passing on stories from the academy days and her missions. Daisy's favorites were ones that included Coulson. It was obvious to anyone that Coulson and May had a special bond. A special friendship. Or was it more than that. Daisy though so but could never really prove it. If they were together, they took that privacy thing to the extreme. If they weren't together, well like Fitz said – they should be. Daisy heard the comm crackle as Coulson spoke.

"So, first floor is clear. Nothing here except a bunch of pallets filled with computer paper and a few desks and chairs. There is a door here we opened with steps leading to what we believe is the basement."

"But sir, there is no basement on the scans." Fitz sounded worried.

Mack as well added, "The building specs I am looking at that were filed with the town do not show a basement. It's supposed to be a slab-built warehouse."

"Well we are standing in front of a door with steps leading down. So, you are both wrong." Melinda stated clearly and slowly.

Daisy was already pacing not liking this turn of events at all. "So, you guys should get back here to re-group and we need to send for more backup.

"Re-group? Daisy it's fine. There has been no sign of life here for a week. We will just go down and see if there are any files stored here."

"Coulson's right. We might as well just get this done and we can mark this one off our list. It looks like they cleared out this place a long time ago."

"Well at least let me come in to back you guys up."

"No!" Both Coulson and May said together.

May continued. "Absolutely not Daisy. You are not even supposed to be on missions yet. It'll be fine."

"I could come in." Mack spoke up seeing Daisy's worried face.

"Look – we have this. But Mack gear up and then head to the outside of the building to keep watch outside. Daisy and Fitz stay there and run back end." May's voice was firm.

"May I have weird feeling about this. Please be careful."

"Daisy, it's fine. We will get the intel, if there is any, and be on our way shortly. We're heading down the steps now."

Mack had put on his gear and was heading out to the building. Daisy was pacing and Fitz was getting annoyed with her pacing.

"Sit down. You're driving me nuts."

"I can't help it Fitz. I just have a feeling we missed something, ya know?"

"We didn't. We've had this place under surveillance for a week. No one in or out that whole time. You heard May, looks like they cleaned the place out a while ago. It's just a wash out mission, is all."

Daisy paused. Something he said played on her mind. Cleaned out. Shit this was Hydra. Their M.O. was ...shit, shit. "May. Coulson. Get out. Get out now. It's a set up." This place had been way too easy to find. Like someone wanted them to find it. There was no response on her comms.

Fitz looked at her with panic in his eyes. The low grade humming he had picked up made sense now. He should have figured it out. He screamed over the comms as well. "Coulson get out. Don't touch anything. May it's a trap."

While Fitz was screaming for their attention, Daisy was already running down the ramp of the quinjet.

She heard Mack's voice in her comm. "Fitz what's going on?"

"There's a bomb Mack. We have to get them out." Daisy screamed as she ran toward the building. She seemed to be in slow motion with her stupid leg slowing her down. She cursed the Hydra agent who shot her."

Mack had moved a few steps back from the building trying to talk to Fitz or Daisy, but his comms kept fading in and out. He turned as he heard a noise and watched as Daisy ran by him straight into the building. "What are you doing! Daisy!" He finally heard Fitz.

"There's a bomb Mack. In that basement. Probably a timer set off from when the door opened. Their comms aren't working."

"Oh crap." He headed toward the building but stopped when he finally heard Fitz again.

"Stay put Mack. I've picked up the vibrations now. They have less than a minute."

Daisy ran down the steps and managed to startle may enough that she turned her gun on her. "We have to get out. Bomb."

The two seasoned agents didn't have to hear anything else. They followed a limping Daisy up the steps and down the hallway. Melinda grabbed Daisy to help her noticing her leg wound was seeping blood. They were steps from the open door when the building started to rattle, and the cacophony built up. Daisy felt rather than saw the destruction and she used her powers to propel both Coulson and May through the door. She almost made it herself using her powers, but a heavy beam dropped onto her arm and shoulder taking her down. Mack ran by the two agents who had ended up laying on the ground some twenty feet away from the building and pushed the beam off the young agent as she laid in the doorway, picking her up and running away from the building. Seconds later as he laid Daisy down next to May and Coulson, another explosion took down the whole building.

Mack had carried Daisy to the quinjet while Fitz who had come running had helped Coulson. Melinda managed to get herself up and aboard the jet, moving to the pilot seat and setting the coordinates back to the Playground.

She now made her way to Daisy and dropped to the floor of the aircraft next to her. Mack was already assessing her injuries and Fitz was tending to Phil. Melinda and her hand gently over Daisy's face and looked at Mack.

"She's probably got a broken collarbone and a possible crack on her left humerus bone, lots of swelling and bruising and a probable concussion. You can see her leg wound opened as well. I called base while you got us off the ground and Jemma and medical team will be waiting when we land." He touched May on her shoulder. "She should be okay. She just needs Jemma to patch her up again."

Melinda nodded and glanced over to Phil. Fitz nodded at her and spoke. "Might have a mild concussion too. Possible cracked ribs. His right wrist is broken."

Melinda gave Phil a worried look. "I'm okay Mel. I'll be fine. How long to the base?"

"About two hours."

Melinda was sitting between the two beds. In one was Daisy and the other held Phil. They had both been patched up and had been asleep for hours. Melinda had only left the room for a few minutes to take a quick shower, change and allow Jemma to look her over for injuries. She had none to speak of, just a few bruises and soreness. Phil had held onto her when Daisy had thrown them clear of the building. He'd somehow known what Daisy was going to do and had taken the brunt of the fall for her. And Daisy. Melinda had watched from twenty feet away, as Daisy had been about to clear herself away from the building, as the large beam had struck her across her right shoulder, and she had watched Daisy fall with it on top of her. Daisy's head had struck the side of the doorway as she fell which must have caused her concussion. May was about to scramble up to get her, when Mack had swept in to help. He had lifted the beam from Daisy and pulled her out carrying her to them, just as the second explosion leveed the entire building.

Melinda held a hand of each one as she watched over them both. Daisy's collarbone was broken, and her upper arm was as well. The breaks were mild according to Jemma and neither required surgery. They had applied a humeral fracture brace and she would need to use a sling till the fractures healed. Her leg needed new stitches and Jemma had decided a course of antibiotics wouldn't hurt. Her concussion was mild. But it meant that Daisy would be out of commission for at least another six weeks, probably longer. Phil's recovery time was better, at only four weeks.

Daisy stirred and Melinda watched as she slowly opened her eyes. They focused on Melinda.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Melinda watched as Daisy's mind slowly caught up to the present. Daisy groaned as she took in her surroundings. She glanced at her arm and large bandage across her shoulder.

"How long?"

Melinda knew what she meant. "At least six weeks."

"That sucks."

"Could have been worse."

"I thought I could get clear. Stupid bomb. Hydra sucks balls."

Melinda smiled. "You saved us. But damnit Daisy stop putting yourself in danger for us, okay?"

"I love you too."

Melinda brushed her hand gently over Daisy's face. "I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

Prompt - Do you still love him?

Melinda walked over to the wall in the gym where Daisy was currently sitting. She lowered herself to the ground next to Daisy and just waited for Daisy to talk.

After a few minutes of silence, Daisy reached over to take Melinda's hand. "I don't know what to do."

"Do you still love him?"

Daisy nodded slowly. "Yeah. But he's the Ghostrider. He won't - he's - it'll never be normal. He won't be around much. But yeah. I love him."

"And he loves you Daisy. Anyone who spends five minutes with the two of you can see that. He adores you. Respects you. Loves you."

"That's what makes it so hard, you know?"

"It's like we fit together so well. He's so kind and compassionate and fiercely loyal."

"Hmm...reminds me of someone." She squeezed Daisy's hand.

"But I don't know if it'll be fair to her." Daisy brought Melinda's hand to her stomach and looked at her. "She deserves a dad who will be around. I want more for her than what I had. "

"So you found out you're having a girl?"

"No. I mean not really. I just have a feeling. Jemma said by next week she should be able to tell for sure."

"Well Daisy. I know for sure that she will have more than you had. Look around this base. She'll have you, and you will make a fantastic mother. She'll have Phil and me, Fitz and Jemma, Mack and Yoyo. Piper. Davis. Gabe. Heck I bet Bobbi and Hunter will sneak back when they find out.

"I didn't even tell Gabe yet. He'll just worry, and he needs to focus on school right now. So glad he can stay with Kerri Davis off base. He needs to lead as normal a life as we can get for him."

"Well I know she was glad to let him stay there. She likes the company with Davis being gone from home so much. Soon he'll graduate high school and go off to college somewhere."

"Yeah. He's looking at Stanford or Princeton. Those are his top choices."

"You should tell Gabe soon. He'll be thrilled to know he's going to be an uncle."

"Yeah. I will. I just wish I could tell Robbie."

"He'll check in soon Daisy."

"He usually isn't this long between visits though Melinda. It's been almost three months. I'll be showing any day now."

Melinda smiled as she could feel Daisy's slight bump where Daisy had put her hand. "None of this will be easy Dais. But you will get through this. Your family here will help you. You don't have to do this, any of this, alone."

Daisy laid her head over onto Melinda's shoulder. "I know. I just want Robbie to be here. I want him to go through this with me. I want for us to find out it's a girl together. To pick out names. To buy baby stuff together. To laugh at me when I can't see my feet anymore. To tell me everything will be okay. I want her to have both her parents.I need him to be here when she's born, and I don't even know if he's okay now or where he is." She sobbed out the last words and Melinda took her into her arms holding her tight. Daisy held tightly to Melinda as she cried.

Daisy felt the footstep vibrations and pulled away from Melinda wiping at her eyes. Both women looked over to see Phil approaching them.

"Oh hey Daisy. Are you okay?" Phil's worried face took in Daisy tear streaks and sad face.

"Hey AC. Yeah I'll be okay. Hormones."

Phil looked to Melinda whose eyes clearly said 'I'll tell you later'.

He nodded back at his wife and then spoke cheerfully to Daisy. "Guess who the cat dragged in?"

She gave him a curious look and shrugged.

"Mack picked him up. Robbie's here. He's taking a shower cause he was dirty and smelly so he asked me to tell..."

Daisy pushed by him and sprinted for the door. Melinda smiled and pulled Phil in for a hug. "Best news ever."

Daisy found him just stepping out from the bathroom into their shared room. Well he shared it with her when he was around. He only had a pair of shorts on and surprise was painted on his face as Daisy slammed open the door. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging tightly.

Robbie smiled. "Hey Chica. I'm glad to see you too."

"Oh Robbie. It's been so long. I've missed you so much, "she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey come on now. I'm here. It's okay."

Her body shuddered as she continued to cling to him. Finally, after a little while she disengaged herself from him and ran her fingers over his face. He smiled at her and then leaned down to kiss her. They broke off the kiss and she smiled at him and winked at him.

"Half dressed is the way I like you best."

"Half?"

She laughed. "Okay undressed is nice too."

He grinned and she kissed him this time, running her hands over his bare chest. Coming up for air she laid her head against his chest.

"Robbie we need to talk."

"Yeah we do. I've got some big news."

"I doubt it's bigger than mine."

"Well that sounds ominous."

"She shook her head. No. It's good news. Well I hope it's good news. I mean for me it's good news. I'm glad. I just hope..." She trailed off and gazed at him. "Do you love me Robbie Reyes?"

His face grew serious. "Of course, I love you Daisy. You know that. Hey come one what's up? Now you look nervous. Do you have to go on a bad mission? Do you have to leave right away or something? Did someone get hurt? Oh god. Wait. Gabe. Is Gabe okay?"

"Gabe's fine. I talked to him this morning. He will really want to see you though."

"So what's going on. You never look nervous babe, unless something is really bad."

Daisy decided to be blunt. She was never one to mince words or drag things out. "I'm pregnant."

The dumbfounded look on Robbie's face made Daisy eek out a small giggle. The shock soon morphed into a huge grin.

"You're gonna have a baby? Our baby?"

Daisy nodded. "Almost four months along. I found out for sure almost two months ago. I know this is not anything we planned..."

Robbie pulled her to him and hugged her. "We're gonna have a baby." He pulled back and did a little happy jig and grinned. "I'm gonna be a dad."

Daisy grinned as happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "So, you're good with this. It's something you want?"

"Oh, Daisy It's fantastic. I love you so much. We're pregnant."

"Yeah." She laid her head back onto his chest and circled her arms around his waist.

"I've got news too remember?"

She looked up at him inquisitively.

"I'm free. He let me go. He said I fulfilled my contract."

"What?" She scanned his face for a trace of a joke. Finding none she questioned again. "How? I thought you were – you couldn't – he wouldn't – it was..."

"I don't know. After the last job we did he just walked away. Said I'd held up the contract and paid the price. Told me to go have good life and not do anything I'd regret. Said he never wanted to see me again. Of course, that was in New Orleans, and I had to hitch a ride part of the way and finally got ahold of Mack who came out late last night to pick me up from Atlanta where the truck dropped me off."

"How is that even possible? He just left you? He's not inside you anymore? It's just you?"

"Just me babe. Robbie Reyes, simple mechanic and race driver. I don't know how, and I don't know why for sure. I just know I'm just me. No more demon possessed flame face Ghost Rider. I must have paid my debt. Ghost Rider found another who was more suited for what he needs now. It's a good thing Daisy."

She smiled. "It's a miracle. We can be a real family. You can stay with us."

"Yeah. Speaking of family Dais." He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me." He produced a ring from his back pocket. "It was my mom's."

The happy shriek was followed by an emphatic yes as Daisy knelt down to the floor and hugged him and the two fell over in pile of tangled arms and legs.


	10. Chapter 10

Prompt - Don't leave me.

Skye was in near panic state when the quinjet finally touched down. Bobbi was flying the jet, since May was currently laying on the floor bleeding from two bullet wounds, one in her shoulder and the other in her upper arm. The bullet to the upper arm had gone straight through and out the other side but the shoulder had a bullet imbedded somewhere in one of May's muscles. At least that's what Bobbi had said when she had accessed May before getting the jet off the ground. Hunter was also injured laying across the seats with a haphazard bandage on his right leg. He was sipping from a bottle of whiskey to try and dull the pain. Skye was kneeling next to May holding a towel tightly to the wounds to try to stench the flow of blood. May had been conscious at first, as Bobbi carried her to the quinjet, but her eyes had quickly become unfocused and she had passed out even before Bobbi had set her on the floor of the jet. Skye had helped a limping Hunter get to the quinjet. They were only about fifty minutes away from base, this mission had been in Atlanta. They had gone in on a routine intel operation, but it had quickly gone South and as Hunter said over and over, they were lucky to be alive.

Skye kept up the pressure against May's wounds. Bobbi soon rejoined her, having set the jet on auto pilot and set the coordinates back to base. Bobbi grabbed two more towels from supplies and knelt on May's other side.

"Skye those are blood soaked. We need to apply new ones. On two pull them away and I'll put these on. One, Two."

Skye did as Bobbi instructed and pulled the blood-soaked towels away. She stared at them and started shaking. "It's too much blood. She's losing too much blood Bobbi."

Bobbi, putting pressure on May's wounds, immediately noted the young agent's near hysteria. She had to not let her go there. Somehow. "Hey Skye. It's May. She's as tough as anyone. Can you go wet a cloth with a water bottle and wipe her face please."

Skye nodded. "I'm on it."

Bobbi watched as Skye did what she said and very carefully applied the washcloth to May's face wiping gently.

"Hunter, how you doing?"

"Bullet's still in there, love. But it's not bad. Fish out the bullet and I'll be fit as a fiddle. I don't feel too much pain anymore."

Bobbi noted the whiskey bottle in his hand. "You probably had enough of that then. The bullet couldn't have hit anything major then. Is there any way you can get over here and help me?"

Hunter saluted her and slide to the floor and crawled over to them.

"Skye grab that towel and give it to Hunter. Rip that for me Hunter."

He did as she asked.

"Skye hold this towel here in place. I'm gonna use that new towel to wrap tightly around May's arm. When I say go make the towel and lift her arm for me, okay?"

Skye nodded. Bobbi wrapped the towel around May's arm as tight as she could. She motioned for Hunter to hold the towel over May's shoulder. "Press down as tight as you can. Skye press again here on the arm. I'm gonna get back to the cockpit. Need to land this thing in a few minutes."

Bobbi went back to the cockpit and radioed the Playground asking for two med teams to be at the ready when they landed. She glanced back at the women laying there and whispered quietly to no one. 'Come on May, hang in there.'.

Ten minutes later they landed, the ramp door opened, and Jemma rushed in with two gurneys and a two med teams. She quickly assessed the situation and barked out orders. Skye kept holding the towel to May's shoulder as two techs lifted May onto a gurney. One of the techs tried to pull Skye away and Skye glared at him as she said no. Loudly. The two patients were wheeled down the ramp and out of the hanger into Med Bay. Jemma lead the way for May into one of the rooms and Skye went in with them. She finally backed away from the gurney as they lifted May onto a examination bed. But she stayed in the room. Jemma did a quick exam and called for an immediate blood transfusion. Jemma finally noticed Skye in the room and walked to her.

"Skye you don't want to see this. I have to get the bullet out of her shoulder and might need to operate on her arm. Besides, you need to get cleaned up and someone needs to check you over. Come on." She gently led her friend to the door.

"Jem. I'm okay. The blood on me, it's May's. She stepped in front of me and got shot. Pushed me out of the way. I should have been the one to get shot, not her."

"Well we all know she wasn't gonna let that happen. It's not your fault. It's what she does."

Skye turned to her friend. "Jem she's gonna ne okay right? Please tell me she's gonna be okay?"

"I'll do my best. We all will. But you need to let us do our job, okay. I'll come get you when she's in recovery. Go. Clean up. Grab a drink."

Skye nodded as she moved out of the room and the door closed behind her. She stood for a minute just staring at the door, lost. Strong hands encircled her and brought her in for a hug. She clung to Fitz and sobbed.

Fitz was sitting on her bed when Skye came back from her shower. She had changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized T shirt and fuzzy socks. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him. He offered her a water which she took and started sipping.

"No word yet?"

"Not yet. Come on, we can go wait down there." He got up and offered his hand. She let him pull her up and they walked back to Med Bay.

A little over an hour later Jemma found them. She then led them both to May's room.

"It's a good thing we give blood for ourselves when it's slow around here. May had plenty on reserve and there is nothing better for recovery from blood loss than one's own blood. We got the bullet out of her shoulder and I sewed up a few smaller arteries on her arm which is why she lost so much blood. Good news that the bullet passed through her arm and didn't do a lot of damage to her brachialis muscle. It should heal and with a bit of therapy she should regain most, if not all of her elbow function back. The bullet in her shoulder was embedded in her teres minor muscle and didn't break the scapula but did bruise it pretty good. She was really lucky. She will be in bit of pain though for a few days. I have her on morphine, so she won't wake up for a while. When she does, she will probably be pretty out of it, and will drift in and out of consciousness. I'll lower the dosage probably tomorrow."

Skye nodded as she made her way to the chair by May's bed. "I'm gonna stay here."

Jemma nodded. "Yes, I figured you would."

"Hey Skye, I'll check in to see if you need anything in a few hours. Maybe try to get a little sleep, yeah?"

Skye nodded at him and gave him a weak smile. She took a small sip of the water bottle she had brought with, and then turned here attention to focus on the sleeping woman in the bed. Fitz and Jemma left the room.

Skye dozed on and off for the next couple of hours. Finally pulling her legs under her making a pillow out of the extra blanket at the foot of May's bed, she curled into a ball and fell asleep. She awoke with a start, thinking she had heard someone calling her name. Someone had thrown a blanket over her, most likely Jemma. She turned her head to look over at May and saw two dark eyes staring back at her. Skye blinked a few times, watching her S.O.'s face which broke into a smile. A big smile. Skye's eyes widened.

"Hi." May's voice was light and cheerful. "I called your name a couple times. You looked so peaceful though and were deep in sleep. So I just watched your face for a while."

Skye gulped. Yeah that wasn't creepy or anything. In fact, May was still smiling at her and looked – younger. Maybe softer too. Skye gave her a smile back.

May looked around the room a little and then her eyes focused back on Skye. "Am I sick?"

Skye nodded. "You were shot. Don't you remember?"

May looked pensive for a bit and then spoke again. "Nope. Who shot me?"

"Hydra bastards. It was an ambush. Bad intel. We barely all made it out. Bobbi carried you and I helped Hunter. He was shot too."

May looked at Skye a bit confused. As though it was too much information at once. "Were you shot?"

"No May. You pushed me out of the way. That's why you were shot."

"Oh. I saved you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, May."

The words puzzled May as she raised her eyebrows at Skye. "Huh?"

"It's my fault you got shot. If I was only quicker and..."

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you call me May?"

"Huh? It's your name." Skye looked at confused.

"My name's Melinda."

"Yeah but everyone calls you May. Even Coulson."

"Sometimes he calls me Melinda and I call him Phil."

"Okay."

"You can call me Melinda."

"Um – okay?"

"Yeah okay. I like you Skye. You're a sweet kid."

Skye's jaw dropped. Oh, oh wait. She was on meds. Morphine. Ah no wonder. Skye decided to play along figuring May would not remember. "I like you too- Melinda."

May gave her a huge smile and patted the bed with her good arm. When Skye didn't respond. She whined. "Come on. Come here and sit by me."

Skye gave her pensive glance and got up and tentatively sat on the edge of the hospital bed. May grabbed her hand. "Is Phil here?"

"Skye shook her head. "No he's out recruiting. He's due back in a couple of days,"

"Didja tell him I was shot?"

"Pretty sure Bobbi did."

"I like Bobbi too."

Skye grinned. May was super nice and smiley on morphine. It was cute.

"I like Fitz and Jemma too."

Skye nodded.

"Hunter's a goober."

Skye laughed. "Sometimes yeah."

May nodded. "You are a good student Skye. A good agent."

"I like this May. She's very complimentary."

"Melinda. Call me Melinda."

"Okay Melinda."

"I'm tired."

"Yeah you should sleep." Skye went to get of the bed and Melinda grabbed her hand and held tightly.

"You are special Skye. If I had a kid, I'd want her to be just like you."

Well shit. Skye didn't know what to say. She adored this woman. She respected the hell out of her, and frankly May was the only older woman who had ever treated her as important. As worthy of her time. She'd always though of her as the mother figure she never had. But May was on morphine and Skye needed to shut this conversation down.

"You need to sleep May-Me- Melinda. So you can get better, Let your body heal. I'll be right here in that chair if you need anything."

"I need you to stay. Stay here with me."

"Um Melinda I really should ..."

"Don't leave me."

Well if that didn't cut into her soul. Skye looked at Melinda's imploring face and her resolve melted away. "Okay. I'm not going anywhere."

Melinda smiled and pulled Skye down closer. "Stay here and sleep Skye. You need rest too."

Skye nodded and laid down next to Melinda as Melinda pulled her in closer. "I like cuddles with those I love."

Skye swallowed. This was going to be awkward as hell in the morning when May's high morphine levels lowered, but for now – this was – well she could at least pretend – this was her family. She'd probably end up doing a couple hundred pushups down the road and a threat of silence. But it'll be so worth it. "I love you too Melinda."

She was rewarded with a tightening of May's hand around her bicep.

Phil had gotten word that Melinda had been shot. He flew back to base getting there at around four in the morning. He went right to Med Bay and entered Melinda's room. The scene in front of him stopped him short as a huge smile grew over his face. He got out his phone and took a bunch of pics. He'd tease the crap out of his girlfriend for being such a cuddle softie later. He wanted the evidence. Yeah, she was probably on morphine., but he knew that all that did was take away inhibitions and allow you to relax. It just exaggerated who you really are. And underneath that exterior Melinda fought so hard to show her as a hardened no nonsense agent, was a caring, fuzzy and soft mama bear.


	11. Chapter 11

Prompt - This isn't the way I thought it would be

It was a cool autumn day and soon the holidays would be upon them. Daisy was lounging on the sofa at the house. It was a lazy Saturday and Daisy was spending a few days with Melinda and Phil. They had purchased the house, a farmhouse no less, years ago in anticipation of eventually retiring from Shield. They'd retired two years ago, and now lived full time at the farmhouse which was about three miles from the Shield Base. Daisy had been named Shield Director over three years ago and both Melinda and Phil had stayed on to help and guide her through the transition. After they retired, they stayed on as consultants, on their terms helping when they wanted to which was becoming less and less the last few months.

The house they'd purchased allowed them to be close to their team that had become a family to them. It had five bedrooms upstairs and off the main floor an adjacent suite that included a large bedroom, a smaller connecting bedroom, with a full bath. That one they had earmarked for Daisy and Robbie. Upstairs Phil and Melinda had their Master Bedroom complete with a fully remodeled bathroom with a jacuzzi. Melinda used it quite frequently, her joints and muscles that had taken quite a beating as an agent, relished the water therapy it provided. One of the bedrooms had been converted into a nursery and another into young kid's room for when the 'grandkids' visited with or without their parents.

They had an office on the main floor where both Melinda and Phil would work with Shield, consulting on cases and missions, usually helping Daisy or Piper, sharing their expertise. Piper had been promoted to Daisy's number two a while back, basically taking over Melinda's role. Robbie was currently on assignment with Mack working with Bobbi and Hunter on a political espionage case. Daisy didn't go on missions as much anymore, and since Shield was once again a legit agency of the government, they had a much larger pool of agents working for them.

Melinda walked in the room carrying two cups of chai tea and set them down in front of Daisy before collapsing to the sofa. She put her arm around Daisy and pulled her close. "I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you."

Daisy returned the hug with a grin. "I've missed you too." She picked up the cup and took a sip of the perfectly blended tea and sighed with satisfaction. "So good". She leaned back and laid her head on Melinda's shoulder. "My favorite tea with my favorite person in my favorite place."

Melinda Smirked. "Robbie might take issue with me being your favorite person. As would your daughter."

"Nah. They know a girl always loves her mama."

"So did you hear from Robbie?"

"Yeah he checked in this morning. They will be there another couple of days. Said it's going well, just slowly. And the kid is fine. Jemma said she's having a blast with her cousins."

"So Phil's outside raking leaves. He'll be back in soon. How about we get him to make us brunch. What are you hungry for?"

"Anything is fine."

"Come on Dais. What would you like."

"Waffles with strawberries and cream?"

"Sounds good to me. Bacon?"

"Yeah."

Daisy finished her fourth waffle and then leaned back moaning. "I always gain like five pounds when I am here."

Melinda laughed. "You say that every time you come home to stay with us."

"Hey I could use some help outside Daisy, if you want to work off those calories," Phil said from in front of the sink as he was washing up dishes.

"No thanks Dad. I'm not that desperate." She laughed at his face which pretended to be hurt. "I actually came here to talk to you guys. I mean if you both have the time. Afterward yeah I can help rake leaves or whatever later."

"Of course we have time Daisy. We want to spend time with you. It's been a pretty long time since you've been able to get away and come home." Melinda reached over the table to squeeze Daisy's hand.

"Okay so spill." Phil came over and sat back down at the table.

Daisy took a deep breath and then sighed.

"That bad huh?" Melinda face showed worry.

"No it's not bad. I mean I hope you guys don't think it's bad. Or get mad."

"Daisy just spit it out."

"Yeah tear off the bandaid and all that right? Okay so here goes. I'm stepping down as Director. I just don't have the passion for it anymore. In fact, I am retiring from Shield. I just, I need to do – I need to have a life outside of Shield."

Phil looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Melinda, however, just smiled. Daisy looked from one to another searching their faces.

"So you mad?"

Melinda shook her head. "Of course not. Why would we be mad? You have to do what you have to do."

"You don't seem surprised Mom. But I think I blindsided Dad."

"Because I've seen this coming for a while. Robbie would rather work on cars then be an agent. Although he picked up on all the tech stuff really quickly the last few years. I've noticed you've been going on less missions yourself the last year. And you tend to push your paperwork to Piper and the agents under her. You like paperwork about as much as I do. But there's more to it isn't there?"

"Yeah. Mellie needs me to be there for her. I don't want her to grow up without parents like I did. I don't want to miss out on watching her grow up. Neither does Robbie. This is his last mission. He put in last month to leave Shield. His last day will be the end of the month. Monday when I go back to base, I'm sending in the official paperwork to retire. I'll stay on till the end of the year and help with the transitioning of the new Director. Plus Robbie and I talked it over and those two inhuman kids we found a couple months ago, we want to take them in."

"I figured. You spend a lot of time with those girls. You going to adopt?"

"Yeah, eventually. We filled for custody last week. Kyri and Jami need parents. Since both have already gone through terra-genesis, I can help them understand their powers and make sure they grow up with loving parents who guide them. Dad, I'm sorry. I know you fought like hell for me to become the Director of Shield after Mack stepped down. And I was good at it. I am glad I did it but it's time to – it's time for me to just be me. A mom, a wife. A daughter. Can you understand that?"

"Of course Daisy." He got up and knelt in front of her and took her in his arms. "You know we will support you whatever decisions you make. We are definitely not mad or sad." After a few minutes, the two separated and Phil sat back down at the table.

After a small pause Daisy spoke again. "Growing up, all I wanted was to find a family. For a while I thought that meant finding the people who were my blood parents. But what I found was a real family, parents that I chose. Back then I had a clear picture of what family was. This – this here - This isn't the way I thought it would be. But it is the way I want it to be. You guys are my family. You have been my family since I stepped foot on the bus all those years ago. You two, Fitz and Jemma, Bobbi and Hunter, Mack and YoYo and now Robbie and Mellie. And Jami and Kyri too."

"Oh Daisy." Melinda was full on sobbing now and both got up from the table as Melinda embraced her. "You saved my life. You gave me hope again. You gave me a chance to be a mom. A grandma. You may have chosen us, but we also chose you. You need to remember that. We chose you. You are all ours."

Phil got up as well and joined in the hug, wrapping his arms around his two girls. The two loves of his life.

Eventually Daisy pulled away. "Look at us super agents. Sappy as hell."

Melinda laughed. "I'm gonna make some tea. Daisy you want some?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess you're gonna find a new place of your own to live? Next year?"

Daisy stared at her powerpuff girl slippers that Melinda had bought her for Christmas last year. She stayed silent.

"I mean you can't stay on the base if you and Robbie aren't agents and with the two inhuman girls and Mellie, I just assumed..." He looked at his wife for help.

Melinda walked back over to Daisy. She lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. "We're not making you leave Daisy." Melinda knew Daisy's abandonment issues still came to the surface once in a while, even after all this time. "You can certainly continue to live here if that's what you want. You have the suite down here for you and Robbie and Mellie. We have four bedrooms upstairs not in use except when we have guests. Two can be Jami and Kyri's rooms."

"They probably would want to share a room."

"Melinda smiled. "Okay. We'll give them the biggest one."

"Or if you want Daisy, we can build onto the main floor and build a room closer to you guys. I can call a guy I know tomorrow."

"You really wouldn't mind us all living here full time. I was afraid to ask cause it's a lot to ..."

"You're our daughter Daisy. No we didn't meet you till you were an adult. No we don't have a piece of paper that says it. But here...," Melinda tapped her heart, "here it says so. Here is what matters. You're ours in every way that matters. That means that Robbie, Mellie and Kyri and Jami are ours too. This is your home. This will always be your home. You and your family. We are all family. We love you."

Melinda held out here arms, and Daisy embraced her. "I love you too Mama. You too dad." She held out her hand for Phil to join them in their second group hug of the day.

"Sappy for the win." Melinda said dryly as the other two laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Prompt - I'd rather die

"Daisy I don't think May would want a surprise birthday party. She's not the type to celebrate excessively nor is she keen on surprises." Bobbi answered back at the super secret meeting that Daisy had called. They were currently all squeezed pretty tight into a supply closet, trying to hide from May and Coulson cause as Daisy said /AC can't keep a secret from May and he's far too whipped to ever tell her no if she asks him anything'. Bobbi had to laugh at Daisy's look of betrayal she flashed her.

"Come on Bobbi. I'll do most of the work and prep. I just need you to keep Melinda busy for three hours so we can decorate and set everything up. If we have everyone decorating, you on duty of keeping her away from the common room, Phil and Mack cooking, everything will work out.

Bobbi was still not used to Daisy and Jemma using the name Melinda instead of May. Her mind had to adjust each time to remember they were talking about May. Fitz went back and forth at times still using May and others using Melinda. As well as the ease at which Daisy called the director, Phil. May was also calling him Phil a lot more frequently since they had returned. Apparently, a lot had changed since she and Hunter had been off the grid. "And how am I supposed to keep May busy for three hours?"

"It would be best to get her off base Bobbi. Jemma has a great plan actually," Fitz spoke up.

"Such as."

"Well you could tell Melinda that you are pregnant."

That made Hunter gasp as well as Bobbi. "Why would I do that?" Bobbie exclaimed while Hunter nodded.

"Well not pregnant for sure. Just tell her you took a test and it came back positive and that you had this happen before and need to get blood work cause the tests always give you a false positive so you want to be sure but don't want to do it on the base or ask Jemma cause no one here can keep a secret. Sheeessh."

Daisy's exasperated look and run on sentence made Bobbi smile. "So you've really thought this out huh?"

"Melinda has done so much for all of us. I talked to Phil and he said that he doesn't think she's ever had a party, let alone a surprise one since she's been an adult."

"There might be a very good reason for that. Like she doesn't want one."

Robbie was always one with the practical words thought Bobbi. Which was probably why he and Daisy meshed so well together. Opposites and all that. Hmm... like me and Hunter, she surmised. "He has a point, you know. This could really piss her off."

"Nah. She might think she doesn't want a party, but she does. She'll love it."

"Um how does that even make sense."

"Oh hush Robbie. We are doing this. You, me, Fitzsimmons, YoYo and Hunter will do the decorating. Mack and Phil will make the food. Piper is picking up the cake. If you need a gift for her, you can order it online or tell Piper and she will get it or have one of the agents she supervises get it."

"We have to buy May a gift?"

Daisy gave Hunter one of her signature glares which looked so much like one of May's death stares that Hunter involuntarily shivered.

"Okay. So two days from now we are throwing Melinda the best party she's ever had, and making her fiftieth birthday a special one for her to remember. Okay let's make sure she doesn't see any of us leave here. Everyone leave carefully and go off in different directions."

Melinda corned Phil in their room. They'd been sharing the room in his office for quite a while now and she had given the smaller room in her office to Daisy and Robbie to use. When Robbie was around anyway. He could spend weeks at a time with them, and then just leave and be gone for weeks as well, a few times even months. It was hard on Daisy, but she knew what she was getting into when she and Robbie had started seeing each other.

"What's up Phil?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. Somethings going on around here and I know you know, and I want you to tell me now."

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about."

"People are giving me strange looks. Some of them are acting strange. Even Piper is stranger than usual. Daisy is not hanging out with me as much, and when I get close to people, sometimes they stop talking, like they were talking about me. But the weirdest thing was seeing Bobbi, Hunter, Robbie, Daisy and Fitz and Simmons try to act nonchalant as the left a supply closet down on the dorm floors where none of them even have rooms."

"So why were you down there? Spying?"

"I was there to talk to Piper about our training schedules and I wanted to make sure we were on the same page for recruit expectations. Piper does have a room in that area."

"I don't know Mel. They are all couples. Maybe some weird couples thing?"

"But what would be so secret..."

"What?"

Melinda turned a bit pale. "Oh no. Please tell me they are not planning a party for my birthday."

"Oooo... I bet that's it. Daisy said she needed to talk to me tomorrow about something very important. Something she wanted to share only with me. She probably wants me to help. But why wouldn't she tell me sooner?"

Melinda raised her eyebrows and shrugged at him.

"Oh yeah. Right. Cause I'd tell you. She's pretty smart. But you told her you didn't want any fussing over your birthday even though you are turning fifty."

Melinda glared at him again.

"Right this is Daisy we are talking about. Daisy who loves parties, and celebrations, and hugs and looks at all that stuff like a child and thinks you should too."

"I don't want a party Phil. You know how I hate being the center of attention. I detest party games and blowing out candles and opening gifts in front of large groups of people and pretending to be surprised."

"Oh well. Besides it won't be so bad. I bet Daisy is gonna go all out too. She tends to do that. I guess you are getting a grand fiftieth surprise birthday party from your family."

"I'd rather die."

"I guess you will just have to suck it up Melinda."


	13. Chapter 13

Prompt 13 - Why can't we just talk about it?

"Daisy. What is going on with you? Why can't we just talk about it?" Melinda's frustration was peaking. Daisy was being completely unreasonable and stubborn about this.

"Why can't you just let it go? I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You haven't eaten solid food for the last two days and anyone who has a pulse can see the pain you are in. You need to see a dentist. A good dentist."

"Yeah and at the moment there isn't a Shield approved dentist on base, and we are all wanted by the police, the FBI, the military, and many other agencies."

"So you are going to continue to suffer when you don't have to. Daisy, you can make yourself a very good fake I.D. and make an appointment to see a dentist. Jemma found a couple good ones a few towns away, and they do emergency treatment."

"It's not that big a deal. It's not like I haven't dealt with toothaches before."

"Look. Make yourself and me a couple fake I.D.'s. I'll drive you in case they would have to put you under for treatment. You know they can do that or give you lidocaine." Melinda stopped talking a moment as a thought came to her. "Oh it could be your wisdom teeth? Maybe they are impacted or something?"

Daisy's eyes opened wide as she took in the implication. "Don't they pull them out all at once?"

"Usually. Especially if they are crowding or pushing your other teeth or didn't cut all the way through the gum and have become impacted."

"How can you tell if that's what it is? Instead of just a cavity or something else?"

"That's what a dentist does Daisy. I can't tell, and neither can Jemma. Just make I.D.'s for us now and I'll call one of the dentists and make an appointment for today if I can. What names are you going to use?"

"I can just update your Heidi Martin one I guess I can be your kid. I can just use the name Chloe."

"Okay. You get those I.D.'s printed and I'll make the call."

Melinda found Daisy laying on her bed in her room. She walked into the room and Daisy sat up against the headboard. Melinda sat on the edge of the bed.

"Three this afternoon. I made sure the dentist I called was a surgeon so if it is your wisdom teeth, we can go back to the same dentist. "You know he might not be able to do anything today except take X-rays and figure out what is wrong?"

"Yeah. What time do we have to leave?"

"Around one o'clock." Melinda did not usually push Daisy for information but her attitude about the dentist and her hiding her pain did not sit well. "You going to talk to me about what's going on?"

"Huh? Nothing's going on."

"Daisy I know you don't like to talk about your past much. But I have a feeling this not liking dentists and being willing to suffer in pain is related to your past. I just want you to know you can talk to me about anything. If you want to. Okay?"

"It's stupid. I need to get over it."

"Daisy, if it is affecting your judgment and actions, it's not stupid. Why are you afraid of dentists?"

Daisy shook her head. "I'm not afraid of dentists. It's – it's just -it's just a thing that happened."

Melinda stayed quiet and just waited. Daisy would either tell her the whole story, or she would shut her down, making some joke or sarcastic comment. Daisy was silent for a few minutes.

"I was nine." Daisy started playing with the sleeve on her flannel shirt. " I was at a foster home. The Hinton's. I was one of five kids there."

Melinda pursed her lips together as her eyes flashed with anger. Daisy had only told bits and pieces of her foster home past. Each time it made Melinda despise the system more and more. This was the first name Daisy had mentioned. She kept silent hoping Daisy would continue.

"It wasn't the best, you know. Sometimes you are just a way to make money. It's not a lot but, it's supposed to be enough to pay for a kid's expenses per month."

"But if they didn't do that, the money is used by the foster parents for other things."

"Yeah. It's one reason why most reputable foster agencies only allow a couple kids in a home at a time. But six is usually the max allowed. The Hinton's had five of us when I was there. Mrs. Hinton shopped thrift stores for our clothes. The school lunch was free. The State pays all med bills and meds and stuff. The Hinton's were getting around $3000 for the five of us. It was a smaller house, two floors with four bedrooms. One bedroom was really small. Tim got that one – he was the oldest. Me and Jillian shared a room and the two younger boys shared one. E all had chores to do. Mrs. Hinton worked. He didn't. He was on disability or something."

Daisy sighed and then took a deep breath. I had a toothache. I'd had one for a couple days and didn't say anything. But I couldn't eat or chew without pain, so I wasn't eating my dinner. I was usually better at hiding stuff, but I was tired and hurting. I'd told Mrs. Hinton and she hadn't called for a dental appointment or anything. Anyway, he noticed I wasn't eating and yelled at me for wasting his food. I yelled back that my teeth hurt, and they should call a dentist and take me. He got really mad and started yelling about how ungrateful I was for them taking in a brat no one else wanted, and that I was worthless and a bunch of other things. I should have just apologized but I didn't, instead I glared back at him. That's when he slammed his first into my mouth, telling me that now I'd have real pain and something to cry about. He hit me at least three times in my face, and then slammed me to the ground and started kicking me."

Melinda's fists clenched but she tried to keep her face neutral to not scare Daisy. She was absolutely seething inside. Who the hell hits a defenseless nine-year-old?"

"Anyway, I was banished to my room for two days. I think Tim helped me get there and Jilly tried to wash off the blood and brought me cold towels and Tylenol. The boys snuck me a few snacks. I'd missed school though and that's a red flag for fosters, so my case worker came to check up on me and saw the injuries. She took me out of there, and I went back to St. Agnes. A few days later I went to the dentist and had five baby teeth pulled, two that had bad cavities on the bottom and three others that were messed up when he hit me. Luckily, they were all baby teeth. The dentist also had to do some work on these two permanent ones on the top. I had to go back to the dentist a couple times." 

"I'm sorry Daisy. No kid should go through that. You should never have had to go through that."

"Yeah. Anyway, I hate the dentist cause of what happened. The memories surface you know?" Daisy glanced up at Melinda and gave her a half smile. "I'm just being dumb and weak again. I know the dentist won't hurt me."

"You're not being dumb, Daisy. You're allowed to feel scared and overwhelmed because of the trauma you suffered. You are definitely not being weak." Melinda took her arm and squeezed gently. "You are one of the strongest people I've ever met. And no, I'm not talking about your inhuman powers. I'm talking about the fact that you get back up over and over, no mater what the world throws at you, and you have been doing that since you were a kid. I'm damn proud of you, and I love you very much."

Daisy fell into Melinda's arms seeking comfort which Melinda readily supplied. A little while later Daisy spoke up.

"Thanks for listening. I've never told that, what happened to me, to anyone until now. I just wanted to - I needed to I guess."

"You know you can tell me anything Daisy. Talk to me about anything. I'm here. I'll listen."

"Yeah. How many ways did you think about killing Mr. Hinton?"

Melinda smiled. "Not kill. Suffer."

Daisy let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, that too. They wouldn't let them keep kids anymore. Tim and the others were taken away too."

"Was he arrested?"

"Nah they bury that stuff. Makes all the agencies look bad. Claim it's too hard on the kids to testify and they can't make a case cause it's all circumstantial. Anyway, he was killed in a bar fight ten years ago."

"You kept tabs on your foster parents?"

"Soon as I started hacking. I also might have leaked some stuff about some of them. Most of them should never take care of another kid. I might have helped make sure of that." 

"You are amazing you know that."

Daisy shrugged. "Only trouble is there are so many more I don't know about, you know. Kids like me in the system."

"You can't save everyone Daisy."

Daisy gave her a pained look. "I know."

"But that doesn't mean we can't try. Now you need to get ready and I'll take you to the dentist. I'll stay with you the whole time."

"Even when everyone thinks it's weird that a grown ass adult needs her mom to hold her hand when she's in the dentist chair?"

"I'll death stare down them all Daisy."

Daisy grinned at her.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt 14 - One Last Time

"I hurt Mack. I hurt Fitz. Those other people."

"You said they were Hydra."

"Yeah but no one deserves what they went through. Even those Watchdogs. And the agents on the base who were turned and killed. That's all on me Melinda."

"No Daisy, that's on Hive. He controlled everyone."

"Andrew died protecting me."

"Yes. He wanted to help and protect you. All along Hive was his enemy.

"JiaYing did that too. Cause of me. He went through terra-genesis because of me. Because I trusted her."

"Okay Daisy, that's enough. Shield sent your mother's things to Andrew. He wanted to research them. No one knew he was inhuman. If anything, I am to blame for him being involved in Shield at all."

"Don't call her that."

"What?"

"She's not my mother. She doesn't deserve that title. She tried to kill me. She killed all those innocent people. She's never been my mother. She gave birth to me and that's it."

"Okay, fair enough."

"And that's really stupid Melinda. Andrew knew you were an agent when you got married. It was who you were. It's always been who you are. He was the one who agreed to consult for Shield. You aren't to blame at all."

"Neither are you. His choice like you said."

"But if I had not been there, Andrew could have killed Hive. He wouldn't have been distracted, needing to save me. He died saving me." Her anguish turned into sobs. "People died because of me."

"Yes. They did. They died but, you are not to blame. Daisy, Andrew- well really Lash, he saved you because that's what he wanted to do. All those other injuries and deaths – those are on Hive and his twisted agenda of turning everyone inhuman. He wanted to control everything. And everyone."

Daisy shook her head. "I wanted to do those things."

"No Daisy. Hive wanted you to and his control made you want to. You've told me you still wanted to protect us. In the state you were in that meant making us turn inhuman like Hive, like you. Underneath all the brainwashing, you were still trying to protect us, in a warped way."

"I almost beat him to death."

"Yes and I had to shoot you to stop you."

Daisy looked up sharply at her. "Oh god, I made you do that. Relive that memory."

"I knew what I was doing Daisy. I aimed at the arm. I was only trying to stop you, not kill you. I could never..."

"I was a threat Melinda. You should have. You knew what I could do. What I had done."

"I'm going to say this again Daisy. One last time. This is not your fault. None of this is on you. You were brainwashed. You didn't have control of your actions. You didn't ask to be under Hive's sway. You didn't go to him on purpose to be controlled. It happened. Now you have to accept it happened, stop blaming yourself and move on. Now it's time to make things better. No one, absolutely no one is blaming you. You are a victim here Daisy. Just like Alisha was, and Andrew was. I knew it wasn't you. I know you Daisy. I know who you are. I know you would never consciously hurt any of us. We're your family."

"He made it seem like he was my family. That anything else would not fill that hole. That he was what I had been looking for my whole life. I was happy."

"What you were was being controlled. You couldn't do anything of your free will. Your autonomy was taken."

"Like Kara. Like Mike. Like Akela. Like Donnie."

"Yes."

"But we didn't save them. Why me?"

"We did what we could Daisy. We tried to help Kara. She chose to not let us. We did help Mike.

We helped Akela."

"I shot Donnie."

"Yes. To protect the team. To protect us. It comes with the job, you know that. We do what we can, and we try to avoid killing, we try to do the best with what we have. Sometimes we have to make a bad call to avoid making a worse call."

"I'm sorry I made you shoot me. I'm sorry Andrew died. I'm sorry for what I did to Fitz. To Mack. To Lincoln. To all of you."

"There it is. That's the difference Daisy. That's what makes you a good person who was forced to do bad things. It doesn't make you a bad person. Had you been able to choose – you would never have done any of those things."

"I still did them."

"Yes you did. I forgive you. I know Mack has also forgiven you. As has Phil. And Fitz. I guess the only one you need to talk to yet is Lincoln."

"I used his weaknesses against him. I manipulated him because I could. He won't forgive me."

"When I approached Lincoln about the plan that I had to send Lash in his place, to manipulate you into thinking he was falling for your plan, you know what he said to me?"

Daisy just shook her head.

"He said that you might not forgive him for lying to you."

"That's stupid. He did what he had to do, to protect himself and to try to take down Hive."

"Yeah and in the process, you could have been killed. Neither he nor I knew for sure what Lash would do to you under Hives' control."

"You had to take that chance. There was no other way. Was there?"

"Nothing we could think of. It was a calculated risk. One we both struggled with. I was the one who put Andrew on that quinjet Daisy. There's more than enough blame to go around in this entire mess. We walked into Giyera's trap and were kidnapped. You and your team had to come rescue us. Because of our incompetence, we put you and Yoyo, Lincoln and Joey at risk. But that's all done now. You can't dwell on the past- it'll eat you up inside. All you can do now is face what has been done, face what you have done, learn from it, and move forward. Your body needs to heal and so does your mind. You don't need to isolate yourself here anymore. Go see Lincoln. Talk to him. Before we go on the mission. You need to do that."

Daisy nodded as she hugged Melinda. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

Prompt 15 - I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. Melinda's party. The one she hates. The one where she turns around and gets Daisy a gift. She adopts her.

Melinda glared at Phil. He'd tiptoed out of the room at five thinking she hadn't noticed. He was now standing in their bedroom doorway holding a tray filled with her favorite breakfast items. And a damn bottle of champagne to boot. Dangling from his arm was gift bag, a very large gift bag.

He tentatively walked in and put the tray on the bed, sat down on the bed and put the bag at his feet. He grinned at her. "Happy birthday,' he sang out cheerfully.

"I told you very clearly I didn't want you to make a fuss Phil. Daisy is already doing that and I thought I could count on you to keep my wishes."

"Yeah, about that. Um ...the party might be bigger that we first thought. Daisy apparently invited other people besides just the team."

Melinda's glare grew into a death glare. "What has she gone and done now Phil?"

"Well she wants it to be a surprise. I promised not to say anything Mel. And your breakfast is getting cold."

She grabbed the tray pulling it closer and stuffed a piece of waffle in her mouth. "Spill it Phil."

"You know Daisy really thinks she is going to surprise you. It's important to her."

"I'll pretend Phil. I can play undercover you know."

"She's gonna pick up on it, Mel. She's damn smart you know."

"Well she's not smart enough to listen when I said no fuss and no party for my birthday. So ..."

"She loves parties you know. Probably never got many as a kid, if at all. She's just doing what she thinks you really want."

"Stop with the guilt thing. And oooo... you made orange marmalade muffins." She took a bite and sighed with pleasure.

He smiled and grabbed one for himself. The two continued to eat in silence, Melinda giving him a small smile after finishing her waffles with strawberries and cream, two of the muffins, and a piece of cinnamon sticky bun. Melinda grabbed her glass of champagne and leaned back against the pillows and headboard sighing in contentment.

"I'm stuffed."

Phil laughed and stood up, and moved the tray over to the dresser, and then put the bag on the bed next to her.

She glanced at the bag. "I told you to not fuss Phillip."

"I didn't ...listen."

She smiled. "You're as bad as Daisy."

"What can I say Mel. We both adore you. We both love you."

"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Oh please. You deserve the world. You deserve a day to be fussed over, and to be loved with unbridled devotion You deserve to have a day of selfishness and be the center of attention. You deserve to be happy Melinda. Now open your damn presents. I want to see what you think."

She reached into the bag and got our one of the larger boxes and opened it. It was a new leather jacket.

"To replace the brown one that had all those blood stains that you had to throw away."

"Practical. I like it. Actually, I love it."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going."

She pulled put another large box and opened that one. She pulled out a fluffy blanket colored in rich greens and browns.

"You are always complaining how cold it is here on the base."

"It's very nice Phil."

She opened a smaller gift box which contained a beautiful cashmere purple sweater. The next box held a tin of special tea that he knew she liked. The last box was just a small flat box. She opened it and a piece of paper spilled out. She picked it up and read it. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Is this for real?"

"Of course. We talked about it. I put a down payment on it. That's the transfer deed. The bank owns the rest. If you still think it's a good idea – I can put a huge chunk of my savings to it and..."

"And I can do that as well. That way we own it outright."

"Yeah. It would be ours."

"Our home."

He smiled and sat back down on the bed next to her. "Our home. Mine and yours. And Daisy's of course."

"We should build that suite onto the main floor like we talked about. A couple bedrooms, and small office with a bathroom."

"Yeah I might have already called a contractor about that. He can start next week."

"Good. We can wait then till it's finished to tell Daisy. How long did he say it would take?"

"Well for the added rooms, and the upgrade to the kitchen, and out bedroom and bath – he said it would take around three months. But he said if we are willing to pay overtime, he could get just the suite done by Christmas."

"Call him back and give him the go ahead. I want it available for Christmas for Daisy and so we can all celebrate there this year. Thank you, Phil."

"I love you Mel. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"How cliché." She laughed. "But don't you ever forget it."

"Never." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She melted into him and passionately kissed him back. Pulling apart, she gave him a smile. "You are such a sap."

"So are you. We're a sappy family."

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway I guess the party is tonight huh?"

"It is. Remember to pretend you know absolutely nothing about it all day. The kids will be getting ready for it. They'll look guilty as hell and stutter a lot when you talk to them.

"Great."

"You still going to do the thing at the party. Turn the tables on Daisy."

"Yeah later. I'll let Daisy embarrass me first and have her fun. I have all the paperwork done. All it needs yet is her signature. If she wants to."

"You have doubts?"

She nodded. "A little. I mean I want it to be her choice, you know. I just hope she says yes."

"Me too."


	16. Chapter 16

Prompt 16 - You can't fix it now.

"You need to hide that Phil. You can't fix it now."

"What? I'm almost done."

"Daisy just pulled into the driveway. You know how the kids are. They'll be running in here as soon as she stops and parks the car. Now get that back upstairs into our room. I'll bring the tools."

"Yes ma'am."

Melinda opened the bedroom door just as she heard the steps on the stairs. Next, she heard the name called out, which made her grin widely as a flash of a small human flew into her arms.

"Gamma!"

"Hello my little Mellie." She hugged the little girl while laughing.

The girl pulled away and grinned up at her. "Mommy and Kyri and Jami are here too Gamma."

"So how is my girl huh?"

"I'm good Gamma. It's almost my birthday. Only two more days and I'm gonna be six."

"Oh I know baby. You're growing up way too fast." Melinda hugged her again as she heard heavier footsteps on the stairs. Turning to Mellie, she spoke. "You should go find your sisters and tell them that Pappy made chocolate chip cookies. You can each have two with some milk."

"Oh yay! Cookies!" She turned to go downstairs and saw her mother on the top step. "Mommy! Pappy made cookies for us."

Daisy grinned at her. "Well since Gamma said you could have some, go tell the girls and let Jami pour the milk, okay?"

"Okay mommy. Pap makes the bestest cookies."

"I know. You better save me some."

"I only gonna have two like Gamma said." And with that she ran back down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. You look tired Daisy."

"Yeah." Daisy sat down on the top step and Melinda joined her. "Being an incubator for a kid is hard work."

Melinda smiled as she ran her hand over Daisy's stomach. "Is he kicking yet."

"Like a champion soccer player. Keeps me up half the night, I swear." Daisy laid her head on Melinda's shoulder. Thanks for this. Having us all over and doing the party. I just had no energy to pull that off."

"You know we're glad to do it. When are Robbie and Luke coming?"

"Tomorrow. Robbie had a couple cars he had to finish, and Luke wanted to stay with him to help."

"Hopefully one of them can help Phil fix the gift he had made for Mellie."

"Which is?"

"A kid size car. Looks like Lola."

Daisy laughed. "That's such a grandpa thing to do."

"I know. But the car is really nice. Come see it." She led Daisy to their room where Phil was still working on the car.

Later that night, the kids were all in bed and Daisy was sitting with Phil and Melinda on the sofa. She took a sip of tea and looked around at the house she'd lived in up till three years ago when she and Robbie and the kids had moved to their own place in the nearest town, where Robbie had opened his own mechanic shop. That's when they'd also met Luke, who had broken into the shop to sleep one night. The homeless runaway teen had eventually joined their family. He was now almost sixteen. Mellie would soon be six and Jami was already twelve while Kyri was eleven.

"I miss it here. In the quiet countryside. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Daisy. But we do see you at least once a week when you either come here for dinner or we come to your place."

"Yeah. But it's not quite the same."

"Are you okay? Is everything okay with you and Robbie?"

"Oh yeah. We're fine. It's nothing like that. I guess maybe I'm just a bit hormonal with the baby and all."

"When the baby comes, maybe you could stay here for a couple weeks. We could help you with the kids and baby."

"That'd be nice. Robbie said I should ask my mama to come stay with us to help out, but I think me staying here might be better. If you don't mind."

Melinda squeezed her shoulder. "We don't mind. We'd love it. You know that."

"Ah it's so nice to have a family. I love you guys so much." She took a cookie off the plate and bit into it. "Damn these are good."

The party for the six-year-old was a huge success. Mellie loved her kid size Lola, and she received a ton of gifts from her extended family. Jemma and Fitz had sent their gifts since they were unable to make it over from Scotland but promised to visit with the family over the Christmas holiday. Mack and Yoyo came too bringing their young twins, while Bobbi and Hunter also showed up. Gabe stopped by with his girlfriend giving his niece her very own Chromebook. It was a wonderful day for everyone.

Daisy tucked in Mellie as the girl clutched her new Panda bear that her Gamma had given her.

"She's so pretty Mommy. Don't you think so?"

"I do. Did you name her yet?"

"May. I calling her May for Gamma."

Daisy grinned. "That fits her. She looks like a May to me."

"That's what I thought too." The little girl grinned back at her mom. "I love all my presents."

"You got some really nice things. Everyone loves you very much."

"I love all them too. Pappy gave me a car that looks like his car. I love it." Her face grew pensive. "Mommy, I can take my new brother for a ride when he comes out of your belly."

Daisy laughed. "Yes when he's bigger. He's gonna be too small for a while."

"Gamma says I'm gonna be a good big sister. Like Jami and Kyri are to me."

"Yes you will. But now you need to go to sleep, it's very late and you had a busy day. So close your eyes, and sleep."

"Okay mommy. I love you"

"I love you baby girl. Sweet dreams." Daisy turned off the light and left the room. She moved into the other bedroom and smiled at her husband.

Robbie turned around and grinned. "You finally get her to calm down a little.?"

"Yeah she drifted off finally. All that sugar and excitement had her wound up"

"Your parents really went all out."

"Are you surprised? They always do this for the kids."

"Yeah. And you. But that car was something else." He walked over and put his arms around his wife. "Do you ever just get overwhelmed thinking about how happy you are. Cause I am so happy Dais. I love you so much, and the kids, and your parents and all this...I never thought I'd ever have all this. It's really all I ever wanted."

Daisy nodded. "I know. I dreamed about this kind of family when I was a kid. I mean not exactly this family, but you know a happy family. Now I have a mom and dad who love me, a husband I adore. Kids. An extended unorthodox family but that's the best kind isn't it? It's surreal sometimes for sure."

"And soon we will be adding to the family. He rubbed her extended belly. We really need to get this little one a name soon. Any more ideas?"

"Yeah. How about Coulson Gabriel Reyes?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that'll work. You know he'll cry right?"

"Which one?"

"Both of them. Then your mom will cry and then you will cry. It'll be a cry fest."

"Yeah It'll be great."

"You're such a sap."

"I get it from my sappy family." She laughed as he rolled his eyes and she hugged him again.


	17. Chapter 17

Prompt 17 – I Wish I'd Never Met You

Daisy stepped out of the shower and slipped the hotel bath robe around her. It was soft and warm. She opened the door and saw Robbie with only his boxers on laying on the bed reading something on her computer.

"What you reading?"

"Just more stuff about GhostRider. About me."

She moved to the chair and started combing through her wet hair. "Yeah. Anything new?"

"Not really. But considering I'm now international news it's more spread out. Most people are writing I'm a rouge inhuman. There's one guy who wrote an opinion piece about how I'm doing the job everyone dreams of doing, by taking out the scum of the earth, those who deserve it, and can hide behind power or money."

"He's not wrong."

Robbie glanced over at her and smiled. "There's another that calls GhostRider a glorified sociopath who relishes the attention."

Daisy sighed. "Well I know that one's not at all true. She got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "And how are you not cold Robbie?"

He gave her a once over, noting the thick robe wrapped around her. "How are you not hot babe?"

"I am hot. Hot for you. Hmmmm...I know a better way to stay warm." Her suggestive voice grew deeper as she started to take off the robe.

"We probably should get dressed and get out of here. We've already been here for two days. Coulson will send out a rescue party soon."

"Nah. That'd be more like Melinda. Luckily, I texted her before I took my shower. Told her I needed another day of rest and alone time."

"She didn't buy that did she." He sat up and looked at Daisy.

"Of course not. She knows I'm with you. She just pretended not to."

"But Coulson doesn't know. He'll be very annoyed with me when he finds out."

"Nah Melinda will talk to him. She's glad I'm happy. You know after Lincoln, I never...I... well you know. She knew how much I loved him." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm just glad I found you."

"Well your life would be much less dangerous had you not. Sometimes I think all I'm doing is hurting you. I wish I'd never met you."

The hurt look in her eyes, made him quickly add, "Because of GhostRider. Because I can't give you what you deserve. Stealing away in a hotel room for a couple days every couple of months is not exactly a stellar relationship builder."

"I'm not complaining. I'd rather be with you this way then not at all."

"You deserve so much more Daisy. I'd like to give you more."

"I know you would. I'll take whatever I can get Robbie. I love you."

"That hope that I see in your eyes. Daisy it's not gonna happen. And it sucks for you that I can't give you all of me. Cause I want to so badly. You gave me back that part of me I let die. It kills me that the part that is Robbie loves you so much and wants to have a normal life with you and I can't. So yeah, it'd be better if I'd never met you. Better for you. And me. Cause if I'd never met you – this pain, this fear of losing you, knowing I can never give you what you want – I wouldn't have to go thru that. And I wouldn't have to put you through it either."

"Well too bad. Roberto Reyes. You don't get to choose the people who care about you. And I care very much." She leaned into him and kissed him again. "It's not exactly like I lead a normal life either. I'm an agent of a spy agency that recently just came back into the public eye, an inhuman with earthquake powers and I have probably more enemies than you do. I'd say we fit each other nicely. A match made in heaven."

"Heaven?"

She smirked. "Okay Hell. A match made in Hell. Happy?"

He smirked right back. "I love you so much."

"Good. Now kiss me and ravish my body, before one of us has to leave to fight the bad guys."

"Yes ma'am."


	18. Chapter 18

Prompt 18 - I trusted you.

Melinda was trying to downplay Daisy's fears. It wasn't working. It seemed the more she tried to reassure her, the more stressed she got. So she tried silence. But that must have unnerved the younger woman even more.

"Why are you just sitting there?"

"Huh." Melinda looked up from the magazine she had pulled from the rack.

"You should be telling me everything will be okay. Instead your reading about...," Daisy moved the magazine in Melinda's hands to read the front, "Better Homes and Gardens. Seriously? You're reading about garden homes at a time like this."

Melinda sniggered. She knew Daisy was talking crap just so she could stop thinking about what was to come. "Garden homes? It's more like nice fancy homes with gardens and landscaping."

Daisy stared at her blankly.

"You know like normal people have. They like nice homes and gardens."

"I wouldn't know. I'm an orphan, remember."

"Well technically you're not an orphan."

"Hello. I was raised by nuns and whacko foster parents. The literal definition of orphan. Hell, Oliver Twist had it better than me."

"It's going to be fine."

"Well my experiences say otherwise."

"Chloe Martin."

Neither Daisy nor Melinda turned to the person calling the name.

"Chloe Martin. Is Chloe here?"

"That's you." Melinda hit Daisy on the shoulder lightly."

"Oh yeah." She turned to the lady and called out, "I'm here."

"We're ready for you. Come with me please."

"Ready for what is the question. God they all look like extras on the Frankenstein movie don't they Melinda," Daisy whimpered as the two followed the lady down the hall and they passed other techs and nurses.

Melinda patted her arm in support. "It's fine Chloe."

"Right in here ladies. Have a seat in the chair Chloe. Mrs. Martin, will you be staying for the entire procedure, or just till we put Chloe under the anesthesia?"

Daisy grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"I guess I'm staying for the whole thing."

"Okay. You 're good with needles and blood and won't pass out right?"

"Right."

"Alright then. Chloe can sit here," the dental assistant patted the chair that Daisy had yet to sit on, "and you can sit over here." She pointed to a chair about ten feet from the other chair.

Melinda noted the panic that crossed Daisy's face. "Can't I just stand next to her?"

"That's not a usual request."

"Oh well we aren't usual people." Daisy spoke up. Which made everyone in the room laugh.

Melinda smirked. Even when scared half to death, Daisy was still a snarky thing. She touched Daisy on the shoulder. "If the surgeon doesn't mind, I can sit over there for now while she is prepped and then come stand off to the side and hold her hand while she goes under. I can back away for the surgery and then when you are waking her up come back next to her and take her hand again. Really, I used to be a medic in the Air Force. I'm not squeamish at all."

The dental surgeon had entered the room." That sounds fine. He nodded at the nurse and the techs in the room. Then he spoke to Daisy. "It's fine if you feel better about this with your mom close."

"Yeah I know I look silly. I'm a grown woman about to have a panic attack in a dentist chair."

"You're not in the chair yet hon." Melinda smiled sweetly at Daisy.

She sighed and hung her head. She slowly got in the chair. The techs attached a blood pressure monitor to her left arm. Daisy closed her eyes and practiced her breathing techniques that Melinda had taught her so long ago. Melinda sat down and watched as they prepped her. Soon enough after being prepped and the surgeon explained exactly what they would do, he told the nurse to start the IV anesthesia. Melinda got up and moved to Daisy's side and took her hand and held it. Daisy's eyes were still closed but she held tightly to Melinda's hand.

"Okay Chloe, start counting backwards from 100."

"Hey Chloe. Wake up. Time to wake up."

Melinda watched holding onto Daisy's hand as she slowly woke up. Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds and then blinked open. Melinda had stayed for the procedure and had actually walked away to the back of the room while they worked on Daisy. She had been surprised at her reaction, considering she had seen much blood before, and bad injuries on other agents and herself. But seeing the procedure being done on Daisy had sparked a queasiness and unease that was unexpected. Now she held tightly to Daisy's hand to reassure her, she was there, and everything would be okay.

Daisy's eyes fluttered a few times and then she was slowly blinking them, waking.

"Okay Chloe. Everything went fine. We put gauze in your mouth, and you need to bite on that to stop the bleeding. You feel okay?" The nurse who had administered the IV was the one talking.

Daisy nodded.

"There won't be any pain now because of the lidocaine and anesthesia. It will bleed for a while, maybe as long as four to five hours. But for most people it stops after about three hours. We're going to let you wake a little more and then help you to the recovery room.?

Daisy nodded again.

The surgeon spoke to Melinda. "I'll check on her before she leaves. Everything went smoothly." With that he exited.

The nurse spoke up to Melinda. "She'll be out of it, in and out for a little while. In the recovery room, we'll keep monitoring her blood pressure and pulse. She can lay down if she wants to or sit up. I'll check back in 30 or 40 minutes and she can have a drink and I'll replace the gauze. She should be ready to head home then."

Melinda nodded.

"You can help me walk her to the recovery room."

Melinda moved closer to Daisy as the nurse stood in front of her. "Hey Chloe, try to stand up. Your mom and I will help you."

"By bom?" Daisy mumbled.

"Yeah I'm right here Chloe." Melinda shifted so Daisy could see her. To the nurse she said, "I've got her on this side."

"Pawindwa?"

Melinda smirked. "Good thing that Daisy couldn't talk right. Or they'd be in trouble. Obviously, the drugs had made her forget they were both most wanted fugitives and staying undercover was the best option. Melinda glanced at the nurse who seemed bored and oblivious. She did do this eight or so times every day.

They walked Daisy out of the room and down the hall a few doors to a room with a cot and two chairs. They gently sat Daisy on the bed and the nurse hooked up the blood pressure monitor and took Daisy's pulse.

"Okay you should lay down Daisy. There are a few pillows to prop your head. So not completely flat, okay?" Melinda helped Daisy, whose eyes were not really focusing yet, and she got her settled on the cot, pulling a blanket over her.

Daisy looked at her and smile or tried to anyway. "Danks Mawinder."

Melinda grinned. "How long will her cheeks be swollen."

"Oh a few days. We'll give you an ice pack soon. We need to let the blood clots form in her mouth so she should try to be still for a while. Between the cotton gauze and swelling and drugs she won't make much sense at all for about an hour. She should come down from the anesthesia slowly."

"Good to know. Oh is it okay if she sleeps." Melinda noticed Daisy's eyes were closed.

"Yes. Here's a paper with all the instructions she needs. I assume you will taking care of her for the next few days?"

Melinda nodded.

"Okay see you in about forty minutes. Press the call button if you need anything."

Melinda sat down on the chair and pulled it closer to the cot. She took Daisy's hand in hers and gazed at the younger woman. Daisy looked so peaceful sleeping. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Daisy suddenly opened her eyes and reached out her hand, gasping. Oh one of those sleep falling things. Melinda hated those.

"It's okay Daisy. You're okay."

Daisy's eyes locked with Melinda's. Then the hand Melinda was not holding reached up to her face. She looked back at Melinda confused. "Em I wurt?"

"It took a couple seconds but then Melinda figured it out what she said. "No you had your wisdom teeth pulled. Everything is fine."

"Fibe?"

"You're fine Daisy." Melinda said quieter. "Remember we are using aliases. You're Chloe today."

"Clobie? Whads a clobie?"

"Dais just don't talk okay. Let me do all the talking."

Daisy's face morphed back to confusion. "Huh?"

She moved to sit up and Melinda helped her propping the pillows behind her trying not to laugh. Daisy's coordination was highly lacking.

"Look just try to remember okay."

Daisy squinted her eyes hard looking at her. "Do woo habe ma bone."

Melinda raised her eyebrows. "Bone?"

"Ya ma bone. Daisy held up her hand in the universal phone motion. "Ma bone."

"Ah phone. Yes but why do you need your phone Daisy."

"Ah wan na take a shelfie. Of ma swollen. Ma bace."

"Why?" Melinda passed her phone to her.

Daisy gave her a dirty look as she made a grabby hand to get it but missed. "To send ta ma fwiends."

Melinda stopped Daisy's grabbing hands and placed her phone in her left hand. "Here."

Daisy smiled and her eyes lit up. She turned on her phone and played with it, finally turning the phone to her face and hit a button. She frowned when a flash did not go off. She shook the phone.

Melinda had her own phone out and she was recording. This was gonna make great blackmail material.

Daisy looked up at Melinda, oblivious to the phone in Melinda's hand. "It dwidnit work." She shook the phone again. "Is it bwoke?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not yet."

"Huh?" Daisy finally noticed the phone in Melinda's hand. She grabbed for it, but Melinda pulled it away still recording.

"Nuhuh. Here Daisy. Let me check your phone/"

"Okidoki." Daisy held out her phone. Melinda turned on the camera and got it ready. "

"Here you go. All set."

Daisy turned it and took a couple selfies. Melinda was pretty sure she was offscreen for most of them. She then turned the phone around and started typing something.

"Whatcha doing now Dais? "

"Imma texting ma friends."

"Oh sounds good. Tell them you are okay and will be home soon."

"Yep. Imma doing that."

A few minutes passed and Melinda turned off her phone camera since Daisy was just texting now. After another minute passed, she felt her own phone vibrate with a text message. She looked at it and laughed. Daisy had sent her a message. 'I at dentist who wisdom teeth but fine, feel good but cold.' Melinda looked at Daisy.

"Hey are you okay?"

Daisy blinked at her and then nodded.

"Are you cold?"

"How you know that?"

"You texted me Daisy."

"Yeah."

Shit. Daisy was a bit more out of it then she thought she had been. "Hey maybe you should lay down. Till the meds wear off more."

Daisy looked at her. "Em not trierded."

"Okay how about sitting back against the pillows and resting. You want to be able to leave when the nurse comes back to check on you, don't you?"

"Okay." She moved back against the pillows. "Gonna text more duff, 'kay?"

"That's fine." She watched as Daisy's fingers flew over her phone keyboard typing in messages. It appears that the meds were wearing off quickly. Her phone buzzed and she glanced at it. Phil had texted her.

'Why is Daisy sending messages about getting a puppy?'

Melinda looked up sharply at Daisy. She reached over and grabbed her phone.

"Hey!"

She clicked through and read the messages Daisy was sending. Then she looked up at Daisy. "I never said I'd get you a puppy, Daisy."

"Yah you did. "

"No I didn't. Stop sending text messages to everyone saying I'm getting you a puppy."

"But you pwomised." Daisy was whining now.

"Daisy I swear I never did. You must have dreamed it or something."

Daisy paused and looked at Melinda with puppy dog eyes. "But it was weal. You pwomised. We stop on the way home. You dwid."

"Daisy, having a puppy on base would not be a good idea. We are too busy. We have missions. There's no back yard. It's not logical."

Daisy's face fell. Her lower lip started quivering.

Shit. Damn it. "Hey you just had a good dream when they put you out for the procedure. Okay?"

Daisy looked away from her and stared at the wall. Just then, the nurse walked into the room.

"Okay let's take a look, shall we?" The nurse checked the blood pressure results and took Daisy's pulse. She unhooked her from the machine, took out the gauze, gave Daisy a drink of water and replaced the gauze. She talked to Melinda and went over Daisy's instructions and made a return appointment to check her mouth and take out the stitches. Then they left with Daisy shrugging off any help from Melinda.

Melinda and Daisy walked down the corridor heading toward the common room. Everyone was there waiting for them. As Daisy walked in Fitz and Jemma ran toward her and stopped.

"Oh my gosh, he's the cutest thing."

Melinda frowned at Fitz. "She."

Jemma smiled. "She's so fluffy."

Daisy grinned at them. "Her name's Chloe."

At the sound of Daisy's voice, the pup started wagging her tail and barking."

Phil looked over at Melinda who was failing at looking annoyed. "I trusted you."

She shrugged and turned, petting the tan and black face of the little puppy in Daisy's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Prompt 19 – I Promised I will Always Be on Your Side.

"I'm not sure when they will get back Daisy. I would guess by sometime tomorrow, maybe in the morning."

"That's what I figured. I know they've only been gone for five days, but I miss Robbie. I'm guessing you miss Phil too?"

"I do. You hungry? There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge. I could whip up a salad to go with it. Throw some rolls in the oven."

"Oh yes. I'm starving."

Melinda laughed as she looked over Daisy who was now thirty-five weeks into her pregnancy. The doctor had set her due date on October 25. Melinda go up from the porch swing that the two were sharing. "I'll get it started then. Should only be about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah I'll be in. I'll need to pee first, as always."

Melinda nodded and went inside to the kitchen.

Daisy moved to get up but felt a strong kick from her daughter and waited a few seconds for it to pass. When it did, she got up, took three steps to the door and felt her legs get wet. She didn't have to pee that bad did she? She looked down at the puddle on the porch "Fuck. Melinda ! Melinda !"

It was less than a minute before Melinda appeared at the door, brandishing a gun as she slammed open the door. She looked at Daisy who was still gripping the swing frame and then noticed the wetness on her sweatpants and finally saw the small puddle on the porch. And then Melinda May did something that Daisy had never seen her do before. She panicked. Completely. She put the gun down on a flower basket and ran over to Daisy.

"You should sit down. Maybe lay down? Should I call 911? Are you in pain? It's not time is it? It's early. Is it okay? Are you okay? Oh shit I turned the oven on for rolls. I should turn that off. I'll be right back." She turned to run back into the house and then stopped and turned around, coming back to Daisy. "Here you should sit down right? I don't have my phone." She frantically searched her pockets. I need the car keys, right? I can drive you to the hospital. Or do you want an ambulance? I have to find the car keys."

Daisy sat back down on the swing, watching Melinda lose it. She giggled. It was the most precious thing she'd ever seen.

"Okay. Look." Melinda knelt down in front of Daisy. "I'm gonna find my phone and the keys. Okay? You stay here. I'll be right back." Melinda got up and ran full speed back into the house.

Daisy very calmly got out her phone. She dialed a number. "Jemma. Yeah... My water just broke. Um yeah I had one contraction, maybe two... I thought she was just kicking... Yeah, I'm good... Okay... No I've had a bag packed for a few weeks now...You will... Oh great, so they'll be expecting me then... Just Melinda... Yeah Phil and Robbie are on a mission with Yoyo and Mack...I'll tell her once she gets it together...oh yeah...big time...total melt down...I know...yeah see you soon." Daisy sat back and waited for Melinda.

Melinda came running back outside to the porch screeching to stop in front of Daisy. She had her phone out in her left hand and her left hand clutched a set of keys.

"Are you ready to go? Can you make it to the car? I can call someone from the base to help. Wait I know, I'll go bring the car up here on the grass. You just wait here. Damnit, Phil's not answering. "She gave her phone a dirty look before pocketed it and starting down the steps to the walkway.

"Melinda." Daisy spoke softly.

Melinda kept moving, nearly at the bottom.

"Mom!"

That stopped Melinda in her tracks. Daisy rarely called her that. Usually only after a nightmare or when she was in pain or distress. Then it was usually mama, not mom. She turned around.

"It's okay. I've got a while yet before she comes out, okay. I talked to Jemma and she called the hospital. You're a mess, and honestly, although it's endearing as hell, I need my mom. I need you to not freak out, cause I know I'm eventually going to be a mess. You can't be a mess too."

Melinda took a deep breath. She slowly walked up the steps and sat down next to Daisy. "Give me a minute."

Daisy watched as Melinda controlled her breathing and masked her face into her 'Melinda May doesn't take any shit' face. Daisy reached over and took her hand and squeezed.

"I have a bag packed in my room. It's on my dresser. If you can get that and a change of clothes and my shoes, you know the only ones I can still get my feet into, cause I'm a little wet. I can just stay here. Okay?"

Melinda nodded. "I can do that." She got up and smiled at Daisy, squeezing her hand. Daisy watched as a far more together Melinda calmly walked back into the house.

Daisy, however, was starting to understand that this was really happening. Her nerves were slowly unraveling. Daisy knew calling Robbie was not a wise choice. But she didn't care. She did it anyway in the hope that they'd finished early and they were on the quinjet coming home. But his phone went right to voicemail. She stayed fairly calm, leaving an even voiced message that she was in labor. She hung up and called Gabe, telling him he was soon going to be an uncle, and asked him to continue to call Robbie cause she really, really needed Robbie right now. Hanging up her phone she felt a wave of pain start in her back and as her stomach tightened the pain moved to her front from the top to the bottom of her belly. She closed her eyes and did breathing techniques through the pain. When she opened her eyes, Melinda was standing in front of her.

"You time them yet?"

Daisy shook her head.

"Okay. I just set my phone. It's four-twenty-six now. Let me know when the next one starts and I'll time it, okay? Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom. The closest one by the family room."

Daisy nodded and allowed Melinda to help her up, leaning on her as they went into the house. Melinda guided her to the bathroom where she had put out a basin of warm water, towels, and a washcloth. She'd hung her new dry clothes on the rack.

"You good or should I help?"

"Maybe just help me pull this wet stuff off and then I can take it from there."

Melinda helped Daisy and then left the room, giving her a little privacy. She waited outside, listening to Daisy mumble and swear. After a few minutes, Daisy opened the door wearing the clean sweats and T-shirt. She held her socks in one hand and smirked at Melinda.

"I do need some help with... Owe. Oh shit." She grabbed the door which moved, and Melinda grabbed both the door and Daisy helping to keep her steady.

Melinda opened her phone and timed the contraction.

"That's it. It's over."

Melinda nodded. "It lasted around forty seconds."

"How much time was between them?"

Melinda didn't answer right away. When she did, Daisy could tell her words were guarded. Not quite seven minutes. Um...six minutes and fifty seconds." Melinda helped Daisy to a chair and bent down to put her socks and shoes on for her.

"Oh that's pretty far apart yet right?"

"Yes, you're fine."

"But?"

"It's fine Daisy."

"Melinda."

"Your water broke. Labor usually intensifies and speeds up after that." Melinda pulled Daisy up from the chair, reached for Daisy's bag, and walked her to the door.

"Okay."

"And Jemma said that we need to get you to the hospital cause chance of infection goes up once your water breaks. That's all."

"That's all?" Daisy's eyes grew wide. "I couldn't get Robbie. He's not going to make it on time, is he?"

"I called Phil. He'll get him back."

"You talked to Phil?"

"I left a bunch of messages. He'll get one of them."

"I can't do this now. I can't have a baby Melinda. Not alone."

"You're not alone baby. I'm here. Jemma will be at the hospital with Fitz and Gabe. Honey, you are not going to be alone."

Daisy nodded as a few tears fell. "Promise."

"I promised I will always be on your side. I will also always be at your side when you need me Daisy. You mean the world to me. You'll get through this. You are strong and you are resilient. Now let's get to the hospital so your daughter can be born. Cause there is no way I want to deliver another baby. Especially my own daughter's." Melinda helped Daisy down the steps toward the car.

Daisy was halfway to the car before she turned to Melinda. "Wait. You delivered a baby?"


	20. Chapter 20

Prompt 20 - Don't Cry.

Daisy held onto the dash of the SUV as Melinda sped down the backroad away from the farm driveway. It was only a twenty-minute drive to the hospital once they got on the main road and apparently Melinda wanted to break all speed records getting there. Daisy had another contraction while walking to the car that had only been a little more than six minutes since the previous one. Six minutes and five seconds, Melinda had said while she threw Daisy's bag in the back of the SUV, and then belted Daisy in. She had run to the driver's side and tore out of the driveway.

Melinda glanced over at Daisy. "You think you being inhuman is going to make anything different about delivery? Did Jemma even mention it. You've only had 4 contractions, right. Or did you have some before?"

"I don't know. I have those Braxton-Hicks ones sometimes. And she was really kicking all day since before we ate lunch. You think I've been in labor all day? And didn't know it?"

"I don't know. It's possible, I guess. They'll know more at the hospital. I guess it depends on how much you are dilated."

"I'm inhuman."

"Yeah. I know that."

"What if I hurt her? What if I trigger my powers and hurt her? I could break her bones...I could..."

The pure panic on Daisy's face made Melinda want to kick herself. Why did she mention Daisy being inhuman?" "Hey, hey come on. You won't do that. You have full control now."

Daisy started crying. "I could hurt her. Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. Why did I let this happen? How could I let myself get pregnant? She's gonna be inhuman."

"Daisy stop it. Now. I'm ordering you to stop. Just focus on breathing. You don't want to get over emotional."

"Too late." Daisy's face was crestfallen with tears falling and her voice shaking. "Oh and now I'm having ..." She grabbed and gripped her sweatpants into her fists and grimaced.

Melinda grabbed her phone to time the contraction. Getting to the intersection, she stopped and seeing no cars, peeled out onto the main road into the nearest town.

The pain let up and Daisy sighed. She looked at Melinda and grabbed her phone. "Five minutes and ten seconds." Daisy's near panic was growing. "I can't do this. I can't have a baby Melinda. What was I thinking?"

"Calm down Daisy. Now take a few deep breaths. You most certainly can do this. It's likely you may have been in labor most of the day, mistaken real contractions for Braxton-Hicks contractions. But you are still not less than five minutes apart with them, and they are painful, but you managed the pain while sitting. If you were real close, you probably couldn't do that. We are less than twenty minutes away from the hospital. You'll be fine. Your daughter will be fine. Jemma and your doctor have been monitoring this and if there was an issue because of you being inhuman, they'd have told you."

Daisy wiped her face. "I just want Robbie to be here. I want her to start off with two parents."

Melinda smiled. "She will. She will have a huge family who will spoil her rotten."

Just then the song 'Crocodile Rock' started playing. It was Melinda's phone. Daisy answered it after Melinda nodded to her.

"Robbie? ...how did you...yeah...you have...my phone didn't ring. I don't know I have it..." She looked at Melinda. "I must have forgot it back in the bathroom when I changed. ...yeah my water broke. Yeah on the way now...how did you...she did? ...Threatened everyone huh?... yeah good old Piper. You are? That's great...yeah about fifteen minutes ...oh oh...owe...hold ooo...geez..." Daisy let the phone fall to the seat as she arched her back. She flung off the seat belt and turned a bit to the side her face scrunching in pain.

Melinda picked up her phone. "She's having a contraction Robbie... She's okay... Both you and Phil are on your way back...good...how long...I can't promise that Robbie... She'll be fine...Of course I won't leave her side...yeah okay... yeah...I know, yeah... the signal is ...Robbie? Robbie?"

Melinda dropped the phone and glanced over at Daisy. She was sitting back again trying the settle her breathing.

"How long will it take for them to get here?"

"About ten hours."

"I think that one was under five minutes. He's not gonna make it, is he?"

"You don't know that. Maybe you'll have a long, drawn out labor."

Daisy gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah sorry. I don't know what to say Daisy. I'm sorry."

"So you threatened everyone huh?"

"Maybe."

"Robbie said Piper and Davis and YoYo were terrified. He said even Mack was a bit scared. He said your mamabear came shining through."

Melinda just shrugged. "I figured the others could and better finish the mission, Piper could fly Robbie back and then go pick the others up. I might have said that's what needs to happen ASAP or I would get even somehow. I implied how unhappy I would be if it didn't happen."

"Thanks Mama."

Melinda smiled.

Three hours later and Daisy was in a delivery room. Melinda was with her, as was Jemma and Doctor Crane. Doctor Crane was checking her currently.

"Still at seven centimeters dilation Daisy. Are you feeling pressure with the contractions?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah."

"But no pain since the epidural right?"

"Right. More like an achiness. It that normal?"

"It is. As you progress and your cervix dilates more, and the contractions become stronger and more frequently you will feel a need to push. Don't. No until I say to, okay?"

"I feel like a wuss for asking right away for an epidural."

"Don't. Seventy percent of women opt for epidurals. In your case, with your powers potentially becoming out of control, it was the best decision. That you were concerned about it, meant you were unsure. Now you are sure. Everything looks good. I'll be back in an hour, unless things progress quicker."

"No way I can keep her in there till Robbie gets here huh?"

"I'm sorry. We usually can't stop them once they decide they want out."

"Demanding already huh?"

Doctor Crane laughed. "Oh yeah."

Daisy looked over at Melinda as the doctor left the room. "At least you're here with me. You too Jem."

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Jemma smiled as she wiped Daisy's brow with a damp washcloth.

Melinda patted her shoulder. "Have you and Robbie decided on a name yet."

"Maybe."

"So tell me."

Daisy shook her head. "I want Robbie and Phil to be here."

Melinda glared at her which only made Daisy laugh.

The crib was flush against Daisy's bed as she dozed. Jemma was in the room sitting over by a table and typing on the computer. She knew Gabe and Fitz were out in the waiting area. Melinda was sitting on a chair holding onto Daisy's hand while she slept. Daisy looked over at the perfect little being next to her. She was amazing. She'd come out screaming her head off. Melinda had cracked the joke she was just like Daisy. She'd given birth to her daughter only three hours ago. They'd cleaned them both up, weighed and measured the baby, and wheeled them into this rom. in this room.

Daisy had held her until about a half hour ago when the nurse had brought in the crib and put her in it telling Daisy to get some sleep. Her daughter had not woken up and neither had Melinda. Melinda had stayed with her of course, holding her hand, encouraging her throughout the birth. Of course, she had wanted Robbie but was glad she at least had her mom. The woman Who had stuck with her through everything, always helping her, always protecting her. She was the only mother Daisy had ever had. It was nearly three am if the clock on the wall had the right time. She shuffled and sat up a little trying to reach Melinda's phone, which of course woke up Melinda.

"What's wrong. Are you okay?" Melinda whispered.

"Yeah. Wanted to check the time. And messages."

Melinda picked up the phone and checked. "Three- ten. No messages. They are probably still in the air. He'll be here soon." She smiled reassuringly at Daisy as she stroked her hair.

"Yeah. Thanks for being here mama. For always staying by me side."

Melinda leaned down and kissed Daisy on her forehead. "I love you baby."

"She's the baby." Daisy looked over at her daughter. I just hope I don't screw her up, you know."

"Not a chance. You'll do fine."

Daisy watched as her daughter's face scrunched up and she let out a small cry.

Jemma looked over and got up and walked over to the baby. Picking her up she cooed at her and smiled.

"Help me sit up more mom, so I can hold her again."

Melinda fluffed pillows and helped Daisy pull herself up more. Jemma put the baby in Daisy's arms. She simply stared at her as her daughter stared back, apparently now content to just be held.

"Are you up for visitors Daisy? Fitz and Gabe would like to see her."

"Yeah sure. I can't believe they both waited out there this whole time."

"I can. Your family Daisy." She turned and walked out of the room.

Daisy looked over at Melinda. "You know we actually did decide on a name a long time ago. I picked it and Robbie was good with my decision. I wanted to wait to tell you and Phil together, with Robbie here, but I can't wait anymore."

Melinda ran her finger over the baby's cheek looking at Daisy expectantly. "So what is it?"

"Her full name is going to be Melinda Phillippa Reyes. But I'm gonna call her Mellie."

Melinda felt her throat tighten and her eyes fill with tears. Then she was full on crying.

"Don't cry. I mean geez Melinda you're worse than Mellie here. You're such a sap. A fluffy muffin. A warm fuzzy..."

"Oh shut up Daisy and let me hold my granddaughter."


	21. Chapter 21

Prompt 21 – Who Are You?

It was a very old building. Daisy and Melinda had it staked out waiting for a few Watchdogs to show up. They were hiding in a small closet waiting for the undercover deal to go down so they could bust the Watchdogs after they handed over the intel and items to Bobbi who was posing as a rich Hollywood type who collected weird and alien items. Supposedly the item was one that Vanchat had gotten for hydra that the somehow the Watchdogs had gotten hold of. They thought Bobbi would be giving them half a million dollars to help fund their anti-inhuman agenda.

The items were supposed to be two 084's missing from the Shield facilities. The intel was supposed to be where they could find a few more of the missing 084's. Bobbi's cover had been set up by Daisy who had splashed her picture all over the web at glam events and Hollywood parties. Her questionable morals and lose ideas of the law were made very clear. The Watchdogs bought it completely.

Mack and Hunter were outside hiding and would block off the exits with a Shield team. Coulson and Fitz were running the op from a truck set up a quarter mile away. Daisy and Melinda were the two who would take down the enemy along with Bobbi. She was supposed to feed them weapons intel and numbers as they waited for the signal from her that the trade had been made. They would then surprise the Watchdogs, Daisy first taking down as many as she could with Melinda and Bobbi on the mop up crew.

It was a simple but effective plan. That is until Melinda saw the spider. To be fair it was a rather large spider. And ugly.

Daisy had noticed Melinda pressing into her, until finally she had to plant herself to keep for falling out the door. She turned to the older woman and gave her a questioning look.

Melinda's eyes were on something else entirely and Daisy traced her line of vision to a shelf just beyond Melinda that had a... - wait was that a spider? Daisy looked over Melinda's shoulder stretching more. Oh yeah it was a spider. A big spider. And hairy. Daisy surmised it was almost two inches with its legs. Which were also hairy. Melinda moved even closer to Daisy which actually pushed Daisy into the door, making a very light bang.

Melinda quickly glanced at Daisy who gave her a dirty look and clearly mouthed the words, 'what the hell?' to her. Melinda only shook her head and pushed into Daisy's side even more.

Daisy noted the panic expression and the unusual body language coming from her mentor. Was that fear? Daisy's realization that Melinda was scared of the spider, and Bobbi's voice talking to her contact, happened at the same time. A grin formed on Daisy's face as she watched Melinda carefully keeping her eye on the spider that was less than a foot away from her. She tried to focus on the conversation Bobbi was having but found it far more entertaining watching Melinda freaking out without trying to make any noise.

Soon two more voices joined Bobbi and her contact and Bobbi talked in casual conversation giving away how many watchdogs were there and where they were. She was getting to the exchange of money and the items, when Melinda all of sudden jumped away and started brushing her uniform, making a bit too much noise. Daisy heard the men freaking out and Bobbi decided they had whatever they were getting cause she spoke the cover word to end the op. Daisy opened the door and took out two of the watchdogs as she ran, then used her hand to hand skills to take out another one. Bobbi took down the contact and one of his freinds, and Daisy heard Mack say they got the three that tried to escape. Daisy turned around to look for Melinda, who was no where to be found. She retraced her steps back to the small closet where Melinda was standing in front of the open door.

"Geez Melinda I thought you were behind me. Thanks for the backup," she said sarcastically.

"You did fine. There were only eight, all cowards really. I knew you'd be fine."

"What the hell happened. You broke protocol."

"Damn spider jumped on me."

Daisy looked at her. "Say what?"

"Stupid damn big hairy spider jumped on me. Not that one I was watching. It was another one. This one was even bigger."

"Are you serious? A spider jumped on you? You're a trained specialist. You don't jump and make noise when a little bitty spider jumps on you."

"There was nothing little or bitty about that fucker."

Daisy stared incredulously at her S.O. "Who are you?" She took a couple steps toward her and continued speaking. "And what have you done with Melinda May?"

"What? It was a big hairy spider. It jumped on me."

"Oh my god. I don't even recognize you Melinda. It's just a spider. You can't be that afraid of spiders. You're not afraid of anything. It can't be."

"It was a very big spider. And it jumped on me."

Daisy started laughing boisterously.

Melinda gave her a dirty look. "Oh shut up Daisy."

That just made Daisy laugh harder. "Oh – oh my – the great Melinda May is not perfect after all. This is the greatest thing ever." She was enjoying this very much. Till she spotted a movement on Melinda's shoulder. She stopped laughing and just stared.

Melinda stared back at Daisy. "There's another one isn't there?"

Daisy just nodded and started grinning at the absolute horror that crossed over Melinda's face.


End file.
